Just Friends
by faithifer20
Summary: What would it be like if Loren and Eddie were closer in age, met young and became bestfriends, will Leddie still happen? What about Ian and Melissa, are they so oblivious that they dont realize they both have a crush on eachother and instead go through life never knowing? ... Hope you guys like the story please R&R **I don't own the characters**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Happy New Year**

**Lorens POV-**

_I can't wait to see Eddie tonight; it's been so long since we have hung out one on one. Hopefully he tells me all about his music career, I'm so proud of him going from just a regular kid in high school to a rock star is inspiring, but I've always known he could do it, I love hearing Eddie sing, I am in awe every time a sweet melody comes out of those perfect god given lips of his. I remember the first time he ever sang and played an instrument in front of me, he was Amazing, well he still is Amazing._

******Flashback*****

**In Music Class everyone had a partner but Loren; she was so shy that she rarely talked to anyone. It's hard to believe 3****rd**** graders scared Loren so much but they did. She didn't have any friends because she had just moved to LA with her Mom, When the teacher saw that Loren was alone she asked one of her older students from the 4****th**** grade to help Loren out, Eddie gladly accepted the challenge and did whatever he could to get Loren's creative side out. He knew a thing or two about music considering his parents were the one and only MK. At first Loren didn't talk to or do anything with Eddie but just watched and admired how well he was at singing, guitar, and piano. A few weeks went by and Loren finally started to open up and talk to him, after that Loren realized that she not only had a friend but had a best friend, she talked to Eddie about everything, music, how her day was, being home alone while her Mom was working and going to school, and worst of all her father leaving her. Growing up as Eddie Duran's best friend was NOT easy for Loren, he was always dating a new girl every other day, all the girls hated Loren because she was so close to him… like they had a chance… but the hardest part of all was not being able to tell him how she really felt.**

******Now******

**Loren is a junior and Eddie's a senior, they're still as close today as they were all those years back. It is New Year's Eve and Loren invited Eddie over to hangout. It was one of the last times they would be able to considering Eddie is going on tour in a few weeks. He got a record deal last summer and has been working on his album and fan base ever since. They haven't had much time to spend together which scares Loren considering he hasn't even left yet and he still doesn't have time for her. Today is the first day they will be hanging out in over a month.**

_**Lorens thoughts**_

_I'm so nervous what if Eddie isn't as excited as I am to hang out? He has always been my best friend but because of that I have never told him how I truly feel, to be honest I have had the biggest crush on Eddie since I was like 12 years old. He's just so sweet, and caring, he understands me like no one else. I can talk to Eddie all day and he would never be annoyed of hearing about my problems. And let's not forgot that he is pretty much the hottest guy in LA, everybody around here wants him, even some guys. But in my eyes none are good enough, not even me. I just want him to be happy and if that means he dates every available girl in LA so be it, If he doesn't like me oh well but I just want him to stop sending me mixed signals like asking me out then saying he was just kidding._

******Flashback******

**It was 2 years earlier Loren and Eddie were hanging out at a Swing Dance lesson they go to every week, both of them love to dance and neither were dating anyone at the moment so they just went together, as friends. After a few dances both Eddie and Loren needed a drink so they headed over to the water fountain in the corner, Loren could see Eddie was nervous about something but she didn't know what and why he was acting that way towards her, she just brushed her thoughts aside as they took a seat in the corner, while they were sitting there content with the silence Eddie broke it saying "uhhh, um, hey, uh, will you, um will you go out with me?" at first Loren just sat there shocked then chocked out "Really?" his answer was probably the worst thing Loren has ever heard before, "No" she was so heartbroken and confused but managed to say "oh ok." The rest of the night was a little awkward but the next day was as normal as ever with them.**

****** Now******

**Loren shot up and came back to reality when she heard Eddie's signature knocks; she practically sprinted to the door and opened it to a very smiley Eddie. Loren jumped into his arms and he swung her around, after a while they broke apart and both smiled.**

**Eddie : **"Hey bestie"

**Loren: **"Hi" she said with a little more excitement than expected.

**Eddie: **Laughing "Someone missed me!?"

**Loren: **"Who me your best friend of 10 years that hasn't seen you in forever, nooo I didn't miss you at all.."

**Eddie could tell Loren was half sarcastic half serious so he grabbed her waist and pulled her into another hug that he knew would calm her down.**

**Eddie: **Sighing "I missed you to"

**Loren couldn't help the red that soon took over her face, she didn't want him to see her blush so she shoved her face into his chest more and didn't let go till she thought it was safe. They pulled apart again and both lost train of thought when they caught each other's eyes. Loren quickly broke the gaze by walking to the couch to sit down.**

**Loren: **Changing the subject **"**So how have you been rockstar?"

**Eddie: **Chuckled **"**I'm not a rockstar….. yet"

**They both laughed as Eddie sat down on the couch next to Loren.**

**Loren: **still laughing **"**well remember I am and always will be your biggest fan"

**Eddie: **Nodded "Of course, how could I forget you remind me all the time!"

**He winked at her** **which made her blush again, Eddie chuckled when he saw what the little wink did to her.**

**Eddie: **"Sooo the reason I came over-"

**She cut him off in mid-sentence.**

**Loren: "**Wait Eddie are you pregnant?"

**Eddie: **Laughing "What? god No! You're so weird."

**Loren: **trying to be serious "Just making sure."

**Eddie: **"And what would make you think I'm pregnant Mrs. Loran Tate?"

**Loren: **"I don't know I just haven't seen you in so long I thought maybe you were hiding it from me."

**Eddie: **Rolling his beautiful brown eyes "Whatever Lo, I think you're just crazy, and you know why I haven't been able to hang out which reminds me I need to ask you something."

**Loren: "**Are you going to ask me something stupid like does your hair look ok or does you're muscles look good in that shirt, cause the answer to both of the questions is, Yes."

**Eddie: **Chuckling "No I wasn't going to ask you that because I already knew the answers but thanks."

**Loren: **Acting annoyed "Wow just so into himself."

**Eddie: **"You know me so well."

**Loren: "**Sadly"

**Eddie: "**Ok so now can I ask you my question?"

**Loren: "**Sure Eddie I'm all ears."

**Eddie: **"Well I have one more song I need to record for my album because they decided to tell me it wasn't good enough the way it was, which doesn't make sense cause its great-." **He started to get mad and lose track of what he was saying till he looked at Loren's still so curious face. He snapped back into reality and continued "**anyway, after I tweaked it, it started to go in the direction of a duet and the only person I thought of to sing it with was …. You"

**Loren sat there shocked she didn't think she was good enough to sing on an album let alone one with Eddie. He could see that she was very distraught about the question so he decided to add a few things.**

**Eddie: "**Loren there is no one else I would rather do this duet with."

**Loren finally looked up at Eddie and immediately felt better when her eyes met his.**

**Loren: "**Really?"

**Eddie: "**Of course, you've got an amazing voice Lo!"

**Loren: **"But not good enough to sing on an album."

**Eddie: **"Yes good enough to sing on an album, your own album with your own career, Loren you are a great singer, and you could most definitely have a career if you wanted it."

**Loren: **Laughed "Yeah right Eddie I'm not even good enough to win our pre-school talent show."

**Eddie: "**True but that's only because I was in it and the judges were obviously blind and deaf."

**Loren: **"if I remember correctly your parents were two of the judges and you didn't even win."

**Eddie: **Smiled "I know, I know but that's just another reason why they were so stupid." he winked again.

**Loren: **"I don't know if I could do it"

**Eddie: **"Why not Lo we sing together all the time"

**Loren looked down as she thought of the right words to say.**

**Loren: **"But that was before you were—"

**Eddie quickly cut her off as he realized what she was going to say.**

**Eddie: **"Loren I'm the same old Eddie who hates scary movies and loves chick flicks, the same one who can eat pretty much anything you put in front of me, the guy who always gets you into trouble for my many dumb ideas."

**Loren: **chuckled "Thanks again for that by the way"

**Eddie: "**anytime" **he let out a sigh** "I'm also the same guy who sits on that hill with you every year because it's the day your Dad left, and the one who asked you out got scared and denied it because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

**Loren smiled at the way Eddie said that last part like he was mad at himself for being such a chicken. Then she realized that Eddie actually did want to date her, he wasn't just saying it as a joke. Eddie watched as Loren went over everything he had just confessed, he was relieved when he saw a smile and blush creep up on Loren' face.**

**Eddie: **"So how 'bout that duet?"

**Loren smiled and walked over to her piano sat down on the bench and motioned for Eddie to sit next to her, Eddie jumped up grabbed his song book and ran over to the piano bench and took his seat. He handed Loren the book and she read over the lyrics as he started to play.**

**Eddie: **

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

** Loren**:

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
but The truth is I've grown fond,  
Yeah

** Eddie:**

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

**Loren: **

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

** Eddie:**

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

** Loren:**

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

**Eddie:**

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la

**Loren:**

When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)

**Eddie: **

La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)

**Both:**

When we used to be just friends

**They both sat there looking each other in the eyes as they finished their last verse. **

**Eddie: **"So is that a yes to the song?"

**Loren smiled and shook her head yes.** **Eddie leaned in slowly as his lips started to touch hers, she happily moved in closer, the New Year's fireworks started going off so they pulled apart leaving just their foreheads touching as they both smiled at the sight in front of them, they sweetly said. **

**Eddie: **"Happy New Year"

**Loren: **"Happy New Year"

**I hope you guys liked it … so this is my first fanfiction and I know it's probably terrible but I want to know what you guys think, please don't be too harsh… and if you did like it I'm so happy you did! Let me know if you want me to keep writing!**

**Xoxo**

**Faithifer20**


	2. Chapter 2

****Review of Chapter 1****

**They both sat there looking each other in the eyes as they finished their last verse. **

**Eddie: "**So is that a yes to the song**?"**

**Loren smiled and shook her head yes. Eddie leaned in slowly as his lips started to touch hers, she happily moved in closer, the New Year's fireworks started going off so they pulled apart leaving just their foreheads touching as they both smiled at the sight in front of them, they sweetly said. **

**Eddie: "**Happy New Year**"**

**Loren: "**Happy New Year**"**

**Chapter 2- I'm just going to say it.**

**Loren' thoughts **

_Is this really happening? I can't believe it! I am kissing my best friend, is that weird? No, we like each other at least I think he likes me. Oh well I don't care I'm finally with the guy I've been crushing on forever and I'm not going to ruin this moment by wondering if he truly wants me or not. _

**Eddie' thoughts **

_Good job Ed you finally got the guts to kiss Loren, and I gotta admit a kiss at exactly 12pm on New Year' day was a genius plan and a pretty great way to start this off with us, Not that its 12 o'clock anymore its way past that but we still have yet to move our position. _

_Mmmm Amazing; that's the only word I can use to describe how it feels to finally kiss the girl I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. I fell for her fast and hard, I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful, smart, talented, down to earth, did I say beautiful? Because she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever met in my life. I can't believe I've been able to hide my feelings from her for so long. I mean yeah I've been trying to fill this gap in my heart that could only be filled with Loren' love for so many years with many different girls but none could even compare to how absolutely breathe taking she is. I still don't know if Lo even likes me or not but I had to at least show her I cared before I leave for my tour. I should have a long time ago but If she didn't like me back It would ruin our friendship. Now that I am with her I never want to even look at another girl, Loren Tate is to perfect to let slip through my fingers. _

_As much as I don't want to pull away I need air really bad and that's the only way to get it. I pull away slowly opening my eyes seeing the most beautiful sight in front of me, with a huge smile on my face because that was the best kiss I've ever experienced and also because I know that this is the only girl I ever want to kiss again, the only girl I will love, my soul mate, the girl I want and will marry someday. _

**Eddie: **Slightly out of breath "Lo,"

**Loren: **Also trying to catch her breath "yeah"

_I could feel Eddie' eyes on me so slowly I lifted my head, he was not staring at me with disgust, or regret, but with the same look I was giving him, warmth, happiness, and love. Is it really possible that he feels the same way? I got caught up in my thoughts again and drained out all of what Eddie had just said to me._

**Loren: **Snapping back into reality "Huh, What? Sorry!"

**Eddie: **Laughing "You always do that."

**Loren: **Smiling "do what?"

**Eddie:** "Get so distracted with your thoughts that you totally zone out."

**Loren:** "I do not!"

**She knew he was right but fighting with Eddie was always fun.**

**Eddie:** "Uh yeah you do! Remember last month when I was telling you all about my tour and you didn't hear anything I said because there was one word you didn't understand so you just had to figure it out."

**Loren:** "Well I wanted to know what it meant so I knew what the heck you were talking about and that doesn't count because it wasn't even a real word. What was it again?"

**Eddie:** "Funtastical"

**Loren: **"Yeah that! What the flip does it even mean?"

**Eddie busted out laughing, to the point that there were tears in his eyes, he tried to talk but couldn't because he was so out of breath. Loren on the other hand had enough of Eddie' laughter and decided to walk away. After a while he finally got his composure back and quickly noticed Loren was gone. He walked over to the kitchen she wasn't there, so he went to her room and she wasn't there. "**_Where is she__**?" **_**He thought to himself. Then it came to him, he knew exactly where she was, he slowly opened the sliding glass door to her balcony, making sure that she wouldn't hear him. When he successfully did he went behind her and screamed in her ear. Loren jumped out of her chair and started laughing.**

**Loren:** "god Eddie what the heck?"

**Eddie: **Laughing "Sorry Lo, I had to."

**Loren rolled her eyes and sat back down in the two person rocking chair. When Eddie didn't sit down Loren got nervous and looked towards him. **

**Loren:** "Eddie what's wrong, are you ok?"

**Eddie: **A small smirk formed on his face "Yeah I'll be right back ok!"

**Loren: **Confused "K"

**Loren was sitting there wondering why it was taking Eddie so long, when she was about to get up he appeared out of nowhere.**

**Eddie:** "Going somewhere?"

**Loren: **"No just wondering where you were."

**Eddie:** Smiling "Well I'm right here."

**Loren: **Sarcastically "Thank you captain obvious!"

**Eddie: **Laughing "Sorry you're such an easy target today I can't help it."

**Loren:** "Yeah whatever."

**Eddie: **Trying to copy Loren' sass "Yeah whatever."

**They both laughed and Eddie sat down next to Loren covering both of them with a blanket and handing her a cup of freshly made hot tea and a red rose. Loren couldn't help the smile and blush that creped on her face when he was being so sweet.**

**Loren:** "What is this for?"

**Eddie: **"You"

**Loren smiled once again.**

**Loren:** "Who knew you could be such a gentleman?"

**Eddie:** "There's a lot you don't know about me Lo"

**Loren:** "That's surprising considering how much you talk about yourself."

**They both let out a little laugh.**

**Loren:** "But really, what don't I know about you Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie:** Setting his Tea on the table next to him "Well you should know that I absolutely HATE tea!"

**Loren: **Sarcastically "NO"

**Eddie: **Curiously"Why don't you look surprised?"

**Loren:** Laughing "Eddie I've known that for years."

**Eddie: **"What? How? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

**Loren:** "One question at a time please!"

**Eddie: **Chuckling at her cuteness "ok my first question is, How?"

**Loren:** "I'm pretty sure your first question was "what?" but I think you heard me the first time so I'll skip that one**." They both laughed lightly** "It was pretty obvious Ed"

**Eddie:** "How I tried so hard to drink it all the time because I know it's your favorite."

**Loren: **"Yes you did and it was so sweet of you but I could tell by the look on your face when you took a sip."

**Eddie: **"Dang… why did you make me go through it then?"

**Loren:** Smiling "it was funny."

**Eddie:** "You know it's not nice to make someone suffer!"

**Loren: **Giggling "Suffer Eddie? It was just Tea."

**Eddie:** "Just tea? It is absolutely terrible, it is pretty much the worst thing that I have ever tasted in my life!"

**Loren couldn't help the laugh that soon took over her entire body, it was uncontrollable. Eddie was trying not to laugh because he was dead serious; he hated tea with every bone in his body. But he couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips; Loren was just to adorable when she laughed. She finally calmed down and started to breathe again when Eddie started to get back on track.**

**Eddie:** "So where was I? Oh yeah ok stuff you don't know about me…"

**Loren: **Still trying to catch her breath "Yes please go on."

**Eddie:** "Ok well, did you know that for my photo shoots they make me wear make up?"

**Loren: **Laughing once again "What? No! Really?"

**Eddie: **Slightly embarrassed "Yup"

**Loren:** "Well that's probably why you look so perfect in all of them."

**Eddie:** "Mmm I don't know about that, I mean I'm pretty much always perfect."

**Loren:** "So full of yourself."

**Eddie: **Amused"What you're the one that said It first I was simply agreeing with you."

**Loren:** "I mean when you're in a picture and I'm not able to hear you're incredibly annoying and cocky voice."

**Eddie: **"Ouch that one hurt a little."

**Loren: **Smirking "Sorry but you know it's true, so what other things don't I know about you?"

**Eddie:** "Hmm Well, You see there's this girl…"

**Loren: **Blushing "Oh? And who is this girl?"

**Eddie:** "Um I don't know if you know her, she's the most talented, most sweet, smartest, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met, oh and she's my bestest friend ever!"

**Loren: **"Is that so?"

**Eddie:** "Yup every single part of it! And you probably didn't know that I have had the biggest crush on her since I was 11 years old."

**Loren:** "Really? You have?"

**Eddie: "**Mhm, ever since the first time I saw you get lost in your lyrics**." Smiling "**Loren Tate, I have so many feelings for you that I can't even understand you are what I've wanted for so long and every time I tried to tell you how I felt I couldn't get the right words out. I can't believe you don't know what your sweet smile does to me. I have never felt so much for one person in my life and now that I am able to tell you this I want to tell you everything I'm not going to hold back anymore I need to tell you what's been on my heart for so long.**"**

**Eddie took a deep breath getting ready to spill out all his feelings everything he has been wanting, needing, and desiring to tell her for so long. With tears in her eyes and a simple nod from Loren, Eddie continued. **

**Eddie:** "Loren you mean the world to me, you inspire my music, you inspire me to be a better person, and a better friend because you are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for, and there are no words to describe how much I've been wanting to tell you this so I'm just going to say it, Loren Tate I…

_**Hahahaha sorry guys needed to leave you with a cliff hanger, So this is my chapter, I had a great time writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Please review, I really love reading them! if you have any way you want this story to go or anything you didn't like or want me to change please let me know I want to make you guys happy and if it means bad reviews I'm ok with it just let me know :P ok well thanks for reading and PM me if you have question or suggestions about my story or if you just wanna talk. I'll be writing the next chapter ASAP.**_

_**Thanks again. Lots of love**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Faithifer20**_


	3. Chapter 3

****Review of Chapter 2****

**Eddie:** "Mhm, ever since the first time I saw you get lost in your lyrics." **Smiling** "Loren Tate, I have so many feelings for you that I can't even understand you are what I've wanted for so long and every time I tried to tell you how I felt I couldn't get the right words out. I can't believe you don't know what your sweet smile does to me. I have never felt so much for one person in my life and now that I am able to tell you this I want to tell you everything I'm not going to hold back anymore I need to tell you what's been on my heart for so long."

**Eddie took a deep breath getting ready to spill out all his feelings everything he has been wanting, needing, and desiring to tell her for so long. With tears in her eyes and a simple nod from Loren, Eddie continued. **

**Eddie:** "Loren you mean the world to me, you inspire my music, you inspire me to be a better person, and a better friend because you are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for, and there are no words to describe how much I've been wanting to tell you this so I'm just going to say it, Loren Tate I…

**Chapter 3- It all feels like a fairytale.**

"LOREN…LO ARE YOU HOME?!" **Loren' Mom (Nora) called out to her.**

**Both Eddie and Loren let out an annoyed sigh as they got out of their chair and walked back inside.**

**Loren: **Trying to hide her aggravation "Yes Mom?!"

**Nora:** Smiling "Oh there you are… Hi Eddie!"

**Eddie**: With his best fake smile. "Hey Nora"

**Nora walked over to where Loren and Eddie were standing giving each a hug. As she stepped back she noticed both of their disappointed faces. **

**Nora: **Questioning "Did I interrupt something?"

**Eddie and Loren quickly glance to one another and in unison respond: **"Nope"

**Nora: **Let out a quiet yawn "Ok well I'm exhausted I'm going to head to bed"

**Loren:** Hugging her Mom once more. "Ok good night Mom"

**Nora: **"And it's late Eddie you should be heading home!"

**Eddie:** "Yup I was just leaving"

**Nora:** "Ok good, have a safe trip home. Good night guys love you both"

**Together:** "Night love you to!"

**Nora's POV**

_Something is totally up! Do they really think I'm that stupid? Hopefully they finally told each other how they feel. They both have liked one another for as long as I can remember, why is it so hard for them, I mean seriously. They are almost always together and flirting I don't get why they don't just take the next step. I give my full blessing, I love Eddie like he's my own, and I think he's just perfect for my Loren not only are they both musically in sink, but he's the one who has always been there for her when she needed someone to talk to or hug her, and when I haven't been able to be the Mom she deserves. He takes care of her and protects her like a man should and I know with all my heart he would never leave her like Trent left me. They will end up together eventually; I just don't know why they're taking so long._

**Lorens POV**

**Loren: **Upset "Do you really have to go?"

**Eddie:** "Yeah I told my parents I'd be home at a reasonable time and considering its"** he looked at his watch** "almost 3 it's definitely time to go."

**Loren:** letting out a soft sigh "Wow I didn't even know it was that late but ok will I see you tomorrow?"

**Eddie: **"I know right time really does fly by when you're with someone you like. And I hope I will."

**He gave her his best smile that he knew always made her happy, and this time was no exception she perked up at the sight of it and let out a little giggle.**

**Loren:** "Me to"

**Eddie gently cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a light kiss. They both pulled away with huge smiles on their faces. **

**Loren:** "After that you expect me to let you go?"

**Eddie: **Honestly "Believe me I don't want to!"

**Loren:** "Then don't."

**Eddie:** "I have to"

**This time Loren took control grabbing Eddie' face and pulling him down into her lips.**

**Loren: **In between kisses "Ugh" … "fine"… "If you have to!"

**They both took a deep breath as they pulled apart for the last time. They headed for the door and Loren opened it slowly, as they walked out hand in hand Loren stopped on the porch and Eddie gave her one last sweet kiss on the cheek.**

**Eddie:** "Bye Beautiful"

**Loren:** Smiling "See ya later Rock star"

**He made his way to the car but turned around when he heard Loren call his name.**

**Loren: **"Eddie! Wait!" **Loren ran over to him. **"What were you going to tell me before my Mom came home?"

**Eddie:** Smiling as he remembered "I can't tell you now it's not romantic enough."

**Loren: **Confused "Romantic? Why does it have to be romantic? ...Can't you just tell me now please?!"

**Eddie: **Letting out a little chuckle "Nope not gonna happen Mrs. Tate."

**Eddie gave her another soft kiss on the cheek and headed to the door of his black SUV he waved good bye before he got in and drove away. Loren turned around and made her way in the house and to her bedroom. She plopped on her bed and started to rewind all that had happened. While thinking an idea for a song popped in her head, she grabbed her notebook and pen and the lyrics quickly came flowing out of her head and onto the once blank piece of paper. **

"**Today was a Fairytale"**

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress

You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey T-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile  
That takes me to another planet  
Every move you make  
Everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense  
Till the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around, yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Oh, oh, yeah, oh  
Today was a fairytale

**Loren' thoughts **

_I just finished the best song I've ever written, all because of Eddie. Every word I wrote is true, it all feels like a fairytale. He is so amazing I can't believe he even likes me; out of all the girls in the world he chose me… I wonder why! I don't deserve him he's too perfect, Well other then all his flaws but hey I'm willing to look past them if he can get passed mine, but in a way he is perfect, he's perfect for me. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. Whatever it was he needs to tell me during something romantic, why? What is so important that he needs to tell me on a special occasion? Maybe… No he wouldn't! Would he? Would he actually tell me that? There is no way not now, but what if he was going to say it, would I be able to say it back? …Yeah of course I would, right it's not that hard all I have to do is say is 3 simple words. But what if I get nervous would I be able to? _

**Aw Eddie' such a sweet guy lol I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or just want to tell me you liked/hated my story please write it in the reviews haha I know you're probably like "Why would you want to know if someone hated it." Well that's easy I want to know so I can fix it to their liking. I always consider everyone's input so please let me know how you want the story to go. Alright well I'm probably writing some more chapters soon so yeah get ready.**

**XOXO**

**Faithifer20**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Review of Chapter 3*****

_I wonder what he wanted to tell me. Whatever it was he needs to tell me during something romantic, why? What is so important that he needs to tell me on a special occasion? Maybe… No he wouldn't! Would he? Would he actually tell me that? There is no way not now, but what if he was going to say it, would I be able to say it back? …Yeah of course I would, right it's not that hard all I have to do is say is 3 simple words. But what if I get nervous would I be able to?_

**Chapter 4- The song, the rose, the confessions, and her favorite the kisses.**

**Lorens POV-**

**Loren hopped out of bed faster than ever before with a smile that hasn't left her face since Eddie left the night before, she jumped in the shower taking her time day dreaming about all the upcoming things her and Eddie will be able to do now that there "together", After she was done she put on a cute pink short dress with a brown belt and brown ankle boots. She took a glance in the mirror and thought to herself "**_This is going to be a great day!" _**She grabbed her phone and saw a text from her overly colorful best friend Melissa and remembered she wasn't able to tell her all about what happened with Eddie. "**_Oh my Gosh Mel is going to have a field day with this one. She's always joked about something like this happening but I never thought it would actually happen, but now that it has I don't think she is even going to believe it." _**Loren shot Mel a text back telling her to meet at the Café** **in a half an hour, and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived there was the always beautiful Nora Tate standing there cooking a sweet smelling breakfast of Pancakes and bacon. Loren walked up and gave her Mom a nice little kiss on the cheek.**

**Loren: **"Mmm smells delicious Mom."

**Nora:** "Thanks sweetie, So how was your New Year's day?"

**Before Loren could answer she got caught up in all the memories, the song, the rose, the confessions, and her favorite the kisses. **

**Nora:** Staring at her daughter curiously "Wow, must've been some night."

**Loren: **Finally snapping out of her thoughts "Wait what did you say?"

**Nora:** Laughing lightly "I was just saying that it looks like you had a pretty great night with Eddie."

**Loren:** Pouring her-self some milk "Why would you say that?"

**Nora: **Taking a seat at the table "Well after I asked you about it, you zoned out. And when I got home last night both you and Eddie seemed pretty bummed to see me."

**Loren:** Sitting across from her Mom and slightly stuttering "No we were just talking, I mean it was a good night you know catching up but nothing really happened… I mean like nothing between us… Well you know nothing different than normal with us. " **Loren quickly got up and started to grab her things to leave** "Well I gotta go I told Mel I'd meet her at the Café."

**Nora:** Turning in her chair to watch Loren "But you haven't even touched your breakfast."

**Loren:** Opening the door "I'll just grab something there. Bye Mom Love you."

**Nora-** "Ok Honey love y…" And the door slammed shut.

**Lorens thoughts **

_Wow that was so close, I almost slipped. I'm not sure if Eddie wants me to tell anyone about us or not but there's no way I can keep this from Melissa, she'll know something's up. I'll just tell her to keep it a secret till Eddie and I want to show off. Will she be able to keep the secret? Did Eddie tell anyone? Gosh why are relationships so hard! If that's what you can call this, I don't really know what to call it; a special friendship? a fluke? Nothing? Ugh Whatever, I'm sure Mel will know exactly what to say to make me feel better about all this at least I hope she will… Finally I'm here._

**Loren shot out of her car and practically skipped through the parking lot and to the door she took a deep breath and opened it slowly. She scanned the café trying to find Melissa, "**_There she is colorful as always." _**Loren walked over to the table Mel was sitting at in her very bright neon yellow dress with a pink belt and high heels, she casually sat across from Melissa and smiled.**

**Melissa: **Smirking "There's my sexy best friend."

**Loren:** Rolling her eyes but showing a hint of red "Yeah ok Mel, What's up?"

**Melissa: **"Well I've been waiting here for 10 minutes where have you been?"

**Loren: **"Sorry my Mom was asking me questions about my night last…"

**Melissa: **Cutting her off mid-sentence "Oh my god with Eddie Yes, How was it?"

**Loren:** "god you sound like my Mother."

**Melissa:** Shaking her head "Well we both want to know, so spill! And don't leave out a single detail. Got it?!"

**Loren:** Trying to hide her amused smile "Well It was mostly like any other night with Eddie and I, we laughed, we joked, we kissed, we talked, and he made fun of me."

**Melissa let out a sigh then realization hit her that Loren just said "**_**Kiss**_**"**

**Melissa:** Almost screaming "HE KISSED YOU?"

**Loren:** Smiling from ear to ear "Yes, but quiet down he didn't DTR." {**DTR-define the relationship}**

**Melissa:** In an overly excited voice "SO who cares…. he still kissed you. This is so amazing Lo! AHHHH omg this is gonna be so cool you guys are going to have the cutest kids. You're naming one after me just to let you know! Oh and …."

**Loren:** Cutting her off "Whoa Mel, I'm happy too but a kiss and a couple confessions does NOT mean kids."

**Melissa: **"In my eyes it does! And what did he confess? You never said anything about that."

**Loren:** "Because you didn't give me the chance."

**Melissa:** Trying to calm her-self down "Touché. Alright I'm calm lay it on me babe."

**Loren:** Smiling "Ok well it started out…"

**Melissa: **"Wait you never told me if you are going to name your kid after me or not."

**Loren: **In an annoyed voice "Mel!"

**Melissa:** "What I want to know!"

**Loren:** "Ugh fine if Eddie and I ever get married I'll name my daughter after you, but like Melody then I can call her Mel. Is that ok with you?"

**Melissa:** Smiling "Perfect, now you may continue your love story."

**Loren:** "I haven't even started it yet because I was so rudely interrupted."

**Melissa:** "Well now I'm letting you start it so, Go before I come up with another question!"

**Loren: ** Not able to hide her excitement anymore "Ok, ok, so he first got there and we were talking like always then he asked me to sing a duet with him for his album."

**Melissa: **Shocked "No way! You can sing?"

**Loren:** Looking down "Well yeah I guess according to Eddie and My Mom"

**Melissa:** A little confused and hurt "Why haven't you ever told me?"

**Loren-** Sensing her friends pain "It's not you Mel, it's just something I don't really like to do in front of anyone even my Mom, the only way she hears me is through my door. Eddie is really the only one I let listen because when we were music partners we would have to practice together and that's why were so comfortable together now because of the music. And I promise I will let you hear one of my songs if I'm not to nervous."

**Melissa:** "You better. But you write your own songs too?"

**Loren:** "Yup."

**Melissa: **Curious "What are they about?"

**Loren: **"Well they're mostly about Eddie, some about my Dad. They started out as letters to him, and then turned into poems, which turned into lyrics, which I put to beats and bam a song."

**Melissa:** "Hmm any about me?"

**Loren:** "Actually, Yes I have it in my notebook if you want to read it."

**Melissa:** Letting out a breath and smiling "I'd love to Lo, but after your story I want to hear all about it."

**Loren:** Happily sighing "Ok, well where was I?"

**Melissa:** " Eddie asking you to be on his"** singing** "Album"

**Loren:** Giggling "Right! So at first I was a little apprehensive 'cause like it's an album you know? But then Eddie said how it's no different than all the other times we sang together, which I said was wrong because he's not Eddie anymore, well not for long, I mean he's going to be Eddie Duran the Rockstar soon. Anyway he changed my mind about that by saying how he was the same guy who hates scary movies and the same one who asked me out but chickened out 'cause he was so nervous."

**Melissa**: Laughing "So he was really asking you out?! Wow 2 years wasted of my life hearing you contemplate whether he was just kidding or not."

**Loren:** "What I did not…. ok yeah it was a waste." **A little sarcastic **"Sorry"

**Melissa:** Chuckling lightly "Its ok but you owe me." **Loren nodded her head in agreement** "Ok go on with the story."

**Loren:** "Alright well after that we sang the duet and it was so amazing, it was called "Just Friends" I'm not positive but I think it was about us."

**Melissa:** "Aww OMG he wrote a song about you that's so cute."

**Loren:** Blushing "Yeah I think so, it really was the sweetest song ever but that's not even the best part of the night."

**Melissa:** "Really? A song about you isn't the best part, god I need to hear this please continue."

**Loren:** "Ok So after we finished the last verse he kissed me, not like a boring kiss that all my past boyfriends have given me but like a full on passionate kiss, it was to die for. Anyway we heard the fireworks for the New Year pulled apart and said Happy New Year to each other than continued kissing."

**Melissa**: Shrieking "OH MY GOD LO THAT'S SO CUTE!"

**Loren:** Blushing "I know right, but let me finish!"

**Melissa:** Calming down "Ok, Ok go I'm ready."

**Loren: **Not able to wipe the smile off her face "Ok so after the second kiss which was more like a make out session we weren't able to breath anymore so we pulled apart, we started talking and I said something dumb to make him start dying with laughter; I didn't think it was funny though, so I just left the room and went onto the back porch."

**Melissa: **"What'd you say to make him not even notice you leave?"

**Loren: **Serious "It's not important"

**Melissa: **"Oh alright I see it was something REALLY stupid. Well you don't have to tell me I'll just ask Eddie when I see him, now you may keep going."

**Loren: **"Hell no you're not asking him, it's really not even worth it.**Loren took a deep breath **"Anyway I was sitting on the rocking chair and Eddie screams in my ear making me jump out of my skin. He said I was an easy target, so when I sat back down he didn't sit next to me."

**Melissa:** Sadly "Aww why how come?"

**Loren:** "I'm getting there just hold on."

**Melissa:** Rolling her eyes "Ok, but hurry."

**Loren:** "Well when I turned around he said hold on, a couple minutes later he came back out and sat down covering us both with a blanket. He handed me a fresh cup of tea and a red rose."

**Melissa:** Shocked "Who knew Eddie Duran was such a romantic?!"

**Loren:** "I know right, that's what I told him. So after that we started talking about things I didn't know about him and he told me some random stuff, and then he said that there was this girl he liked that was the sweetest, most beautiful, and talented girl he's ever met and who he's had a crush on for years."

**Melissa:** Shaking Loren "Oh my gosh he's talking about you, Lo he's talking about you!"

**Loren:** Laughing "I know Mel I was there."

**Melissa:** Letting go of Loren "Oh right, Just making sure you knew."

**Loren:** "Thanks, so after that he started confessing how he's liked me for so long but hasn't been able to get the right words to tell me, and that I'm who he's always wanted to be with."

**Melissa:** Almost crying "Awwww that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

**Loren:** "Yeah you should've been there, I was about to burst into tears."

**Melissa:** "No I shouldn't have that would've been really awkward."

**Loren:** Laughing "Yeah your right I'm glad you weren't."

**Melissa: **Also laughing "Yeah me to, anyways keep going I want to hear how it ends."

**Loren:** "Right, well after that he said that there's something he's been wanting to tell me for a long time but never could 'cause we weren't like "together" but now that we were or are he can finally say it."

**Melissa: **Curious "OMG what did he say?"

**Loren: **"Oh you're gonna love this right when he was about to say it my Mom started to call me because she just got home."

**Melissa:** Pouting "Are you serious? What a buzz kill! Did he ever tell you what he was going to say?"

**Loren:** "No, when I asked him all he said was that it wasn't romantic enough, what do you think he wanted to say?"

**Melissa:** "Do you think he was going to tell you he loved you?"

**Loren:** "I don't know that's what I was thinking but don't you think it's a little too soon?"

**Melissa:** "Maybe but I mean you guys have liked each other forever, one kiss could've been all he needed to see that he did in fact love you."

**Loren:** Blushing "Yeah maybe."

**Melissa looked at Loren who was all kinds of red and a little flustered she thought for a second then asked her friend a serious question.**

**Melissa:** "Wait Lo, do you love Eddie?"

**Hmmm does she love him? What do you think!? … Ok thanks for reading again guys I really appreciate all the love and support for this story it means so much, you have no idea how much your reviews make me smile, sometimes when they're really sweet I read them over and over again just to make sure I'm not dreaming, I know that's weird but hey it makes me happy so its ok. You guys are amazing, please keep on giving me suggestions, questions, and concerns. I take all your ideas to heart and really consider them, thanks again.**

**Oh and P.S I'm really into this story right now so I'll have at least 2 if not 3 up this week.**

**XOXO**

**Faithifer20**


	5. Chapter 5

****Review of Chapter 4** **

**Melissa**: "Do you think he was going to tell you he loved you?"

**Loren: **"I don't know that's what I was thinking but don't you think it's a little too soon?"

**Melissa: "**Maybe but I mean you guys have liked each other forever, one kiss could've been all he needed to see that he did in fact love you.**"**

**Loren: **Blushing** "**Yeah maybe**."**

**Melissa looked at Loren who was all kinds of red and a little flustered she thought for a second then asked her friend a serious question.**

**Melissa: "**Wait Lo, do you love Eddie?**"**

**Chapter 5- Give me a better hint **

**Loren looked around her table making sure it was clear so no one could hear the conversation she knew would come, and answered;**

**Loren: **Nervous **"**Yes, No, Maybe, possibly I mean I don't know. I've never been in love how should what's it like?"

**Melissa: **"Well sadly I've never been in love either so I'm not sure, but I think it's just a feeling you get that makes you realize."

**Loren:** Confused "Well what feelings 'cause I have a lot and I don't exactly know if they are considered love feelings or not."

**Melissa:** "Hmm, well how do you feel when he looks at you?"

**Loren:** Blushing "I get butterflies in my stomach and feel like I can't breathe."

**Melissa:** "Aw, ok what about when you don't see him for a day or longer."

**Loren:** "I feel…..empty"

**Melissa:** "Alright, well I've heard that love makes you feel so alive yet so confused, it can make you and break you. It's not something you can just turn off or run away from but something you should embrace, Love is an everlasting feeling you can get from one word, one touch, or one kiss. Love can sometimes be overwhelming but ultimately changes your life for the better. So Mrs. Tate I'm going to ask you again, do you love Eddie?"

**Loren looked straight into Melissa's eyes with tears starting to form in her own**.

**Loren:** "Yes."

**Eddies POV-**

**Eddie woke up kicked the covers off of his body and sprung out of bed, he plugged his phone into the speaker on the bed side table and his original song "Just the way you are" started to blast through. As the first words in the song started to play he immediately thought of Loren, His Loren. **

_How did I get so lucky? This girl, this gorgeous, amazing, smart, and talented girl is mine; well she will be mine as soon as I make it official. I wonder if she's told anyone about us, she probably told Mel because there is NO keeping a secret from Mel, she can always tell when someone's lying, I swear she should be a secret agent with the skills she has. I should tell someone because I'm not sure I'll be able to hold this excitement in any longer maybe I'll tell my favorite British friend Ian. He's going to be so proud of me, for years he's been telling me to grow a pair and ask Loren out and finally after all this time I got enough courage to kiss her._

**Eddie was knocked out of his thoughts because of the tapping of his door and his Mom (Katy) telling him breakfast was ready, he replied "**Coming" **Then grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and jeans out of his dresser pulled them on and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. **

**Eddie: **Smiled and sat down on the bar stool "Good Morning Ma, the food smells great."

**Katy put a plate stacked with 4 chocolate chip pancakes, a pile of bacon and sausage, and a cup of milk in front of Eddie and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Katy:** "Good morning, I hope you think that when you taste it."

**Eddie: **Taking his first bite "Don't I always."

**Katy:** Laughing and sitting down next to Eddie "You sure do, now please have manners and don't talk with your mouth full."

**Eddie:** Gulping down milk "Sorry Ma."

**Katy: **Giggling "it's alright baby boy."

**Eddies reply was a smile as he shoved more food in his mouth.**

**Katy:** Rolling her eyes at her Son "So how was your sleep?"

**Eddie:** "Great, I had a dream about…" **He caught himself and said** "About, um performing, you know on tour and stuff."

**Katy:** Knew he was lying but played along "Oh yeah?"

**Eddie:** Relived she bought it "Yup I was in New York with a sold out concert, it was pretty cool."

**Katy:** Smiling "Soon enough that will be reality Eddie. It truly is an amazing experience to have thousands of people screaming your name and singing along to a song that you put your heart and soul into. There is absolutely nothing like it, Well except Love that can bring you more joy and happiness than anything else, even a sold out concert."

**Eddie looked down thinking about Loren and smiled he was really in love and their is nothing he could or wanted to do to change that. **

**Katy:** "Now baby I need you to promise me something."

**Eddie:** Catching his mother's eyes and holding a gaze with her "Sure Mom anything."

**Katy:** "Promise me that if and when you find the girl you're meant to be with you won't let her slip through your fingers. Love is such a magical thing that is once in a lifetime, your Dad and I were very lucky to find and keep it; there are so many people out there that have never been in love or have lost it because of something dumb they said or did. So please Son just hold on to her and never let her go, be kind, and respectful, never take advantage of her, and always make her your top priority, got it!?"

**Eddie:** Smiling "Got it."

**He hopped off the chair and grabbed his now empty plate bent down and gave his Mom a light kiss on the forehead then walked over and put his dishes in the dish washer. While finishing there was a knock at the door, He told his Mom he'd get it and looked through the peep hole, when he saw it was Ian he swung the door open. **

**Ian:** "Hey! There's my best mate."

**Eddie:** Signaling Ian to step inside "What's up Ian?"

**Ian:** Coming in "Nothing much bud just thought I'd drop by to see if you wanted to head to the café with me."

**Eddie:** "Well I already ate, but I could really use a coffee, so yeah I'll go with you."

**Ian:** "Great let's go."

**Eddie:** "Ok hold on let me just grab my shoes and tell my Mom I'm leaving."

**As Eddie said that his Mom walked into the entrance hall.**

**Katy:** "Tell me what? Oh, Hi Ian always nice to see you."

**Ian: **Blushing "You too Mrs. Katy."

**Katy:** "I've told you before just call me Katy."

**Ian:** "Ok Katy."

**Eddie whispered to himself** "Gross" **then punched Ian in the arm; Eddie knows Ian has an old lady crush on his Mom and he finds it nasty so any time he gets the chance to hit Ian for it, he does.**

**Ian:** Rubbing his arm "Ouch Mate."

**Eddie:** Rolling his eyes "Ma we're heading to the café, is that ok?"

**Ian:** "Seriously Eddie that one hurt."

**Eddie:** "You're such a baby."

**Katy:** Laughing silently "Sure Eddie that's fine, have fun and drive safe, Love you."

**Eddie:** "Ok love you to Mom."

**And with that Katy walked back into the kitchen,** **as soon as she was out of sight Ian started hitting Eddie, which started an all-out brawl against them. After a while of kicking and punching both Eddie and Ian were exhausted and decided to call it quits. Eddie put his black Nikes on and they headed out the door. **

**Eddie:** Slamming the passenger door shut "Could you have been more disgusting."

**Ian:** "What man, I can't help that your Mom is all kinds of hot plus I thought I played it pretty cool in there."

**Eddie:** Slapping Ian in the arm "You were practically drooling. You really need to find a girl your own age or even someone around your age because she is my Mom and you calling her hot really grosses me out."

**Ian:** Trying to drive while rubbing his arm "She is I can't help that. And I do like someone else around my age so no worries buddy."

**Eddie:** Surprised "You do? Who? ...No wait let me guess, Adrianna?"

**Ian:** "god No she's to stuck up."

**Eddie:** Thinking "Ok um Courtney?"

**Ian:** "Uh No I mean she's pretty and all but not my type. Can I just tell you?"

**Eddie:** "NO I want to guess."

**Ian:** "Ugh fine."

**Eddie:** "Is it.." **Eddie thought about it for a couple more seconds then said **"Ok never mind I give up."

**Ian:** "god, make up your mind man."

**Eddie:** "Just tell me! I hate guessing."

**Ian:** "Ok what if I give you some hints?"

**Eddie:** Sounding annoyed "I thought you wanted to tell me!"

**Ian:** Laughing "I did but seeing you think is a once in a life time chance I can't give it up."

**Eddie:** Glares at Ian "Pshh whatever dude, fine give me a hint."

**Ian:** Chuckles "Alright well you know her."

**Eddie:** "You're gonna have to be a little more specific then that because I know like every girl in LA."

**Ian:** "True, that's just one of the many reasons you're my best mate."

**Eddie:** "It's probably the only reason, well that and the fact that I'm almost famous."

**Ian:** Knowing what's coming next but willing to take his chances "And don't forget about your hot Mom."

**Eddie**: Punched Ian in the arm again "Will you please stop calling her hot, seriously I might puke."

**Ian:** "Ugh fine but sooner or later you're going to have to realize that she is in fact smoking hot."

**Eddie:** "Whatever Man, you like someone else remember?"

**Ian:** Laughing lightly "Yeah I remember. She's a really hard one to forget."

**Eddie:** "Oh yeah? Is that one of my hints or just a fact?"

**Ian:** "A little of both."

**Eddie:** Laughing "Ok but I need something better than that."

**Ian:** Smiling as he thinks of her "Alright um she's beautiful, smart, sweet, talented, and outgoing."

**Eddie:** Confused "Oh my god you're not talking about Loren are you because I would kick your…"

**Ian:** Cutting him off "No man, she's yours and I would never do something like that to you!"

**Eddie:** "Good because I would win, I kind of already have in a way."

**Ian:** Shocked "What? Are you serious? How?"

**Eddie:** Proud of himself "I took your advice last night and grew a pair."

**Ian:** Dying with laughter "Took you long enough Eddie."

**Eddie:** "I know, I know. But that's another conversation right now you need to tell me who you're crushing on."

**Ian:** Laughing "Alright Mate, but as soon as I'm done I want to hear all about you and Mrs. Tate or should I say future Mrs. Duran."

**Eddie: **Pleased "No you shouldn't, at least not yet. But ok, tell me."

**Ian**: A little nervous "I really like her so before you get all protective and annoying over it I want you to know that I have been crushing on her for years, and I know you're going to tell me how I should have taken my own advice before I made fun of you but I didn't realize how hard it was to come out of the friend zone till I was in It and now I don't really know how to get out."

**Eddie:** Confused "Ok well first tell me who it is then we can go from there."

**Ian:** "I like ….

**Hahahaha sorry guys I did it again, gosh I love cliff hangers ;) I know what you're thinking, "2 chapters in one day WHAT?!" Yes it's weird I know, but I just got on a roll and couldn't really stop so today is your lucky day. Well I hope y'all liked it please review and leave any questions, comments, or concerns they are all welcomed and appreciated! Love you all Thanks again.**

**Xoxo  
Faithifer20 **


	6. Chapter 6

****Review of Chapter 5****

**Ian**: A little nervous "I really like her so before you get all protective and annoying over it I want you to know that I have been crushing on her for years, and I know you're going to tell me how I should have taken my own advice before I made fun of you but I didn't realize how hard it was to come out of the friend zone till I was in It and now I don't really know how to get out."

**Eddie:** Confused "Ok well first tell me who it is then we can go from there."

**Ian:** "I like …."

**Chapter 6- Who's good looking?**

**Ian' thoughts**

_I have to say I am pretty nervous to tell Eddie who I like, I know he's my best mate but telling him that I've been crushing on someone who he thinks of as a sister is a pretty scary thought. Hopefully he will take this news well, and I know there are a bunch of snarky comments to come but I really need to get this off my chest, not telling anyone about my feelings for her is eating me alive. _

**Ian: **"I like…." **Ian took a deep breath and continued.** "I like Melissa, now I know you are really protective over her but I can't help it I am drawn to her and yes I'm a player, I have dated around, and hurt a lot of girls but there is just something about Mel that is so captivating to me and I can't get her out of my head, she's not like any other girl I have ever known and I've never felt like this towards anyone else. And I promise I would never intentionally hurt her, I probably won't even act on my feelings anyway so it's no big deal, but I just had to get it out before I blurted it in public or randomly kissed her when she did something cute."

**Eddie:** Shocked "Wow"

**Ian:** Still a little nervous "Yeah but please don't over exaggerate this, like I said I'm probably never going to ask her out."

**Eddie:** "So you're just going to brush your feelings towards her off?"

**Ian:** Surprised "Wait you approve? I thought you'd be mad at me or something."

**Eddie:** "Well I'm not saying that, but the way you are talking about Melissa is a way that I've never heard you talk about any other girl."

**Ian:** Confused "That's because she's not like any other girl, but even though I have feelings for her, there's nothing I can do about it."

**Eddie:** "Nothing you can do about it? There is always something you can do. Talk to her, grow a pair and ask her out, feelings like that are something you shouldn't take for granted."

**Ian:** "But I…"

**Eddie quickly cut Ian off.**

**Eddie:** Genuinely "No but's Ian, you've been there for me all these years, the many times I've questioned my feelings for Loren or practically talked your ear off about how much I like her. Right now you just need to listen to me and not question anything I say till I'm done, alright!?"

**Ian:** "Sure buddy but hurry up because we're almost at the café."

**Eddie:** "Ok, you know how much I care about Loren and how I've tried to just throw that away because I thought it wasn't something she would want to pursue. Look how that turned out Ian, there isn't a "turn off" button for how you feel it's something you have to live with."

**Ian kept his promise and didn't say anything but just nodded in agreement. **

**Eddie: **"Now I know that you said you really like Melissa and I'm not saying I don't believe you but I have seen you with a lot of girls so you should understand my concern, and you're right I am protective over Mel not only because I consider her like a sister to me but also because she is so special and needs to be treated that way, your old methods for relationships aren't going to work with her, she isn't going to be that easy."

**Ian looked over with wide eyes about to speak but Eddie didn't let him say anything and just continued.**

"Let me finish, I know how hard it is to impress a girl you really like especially someone like Melissa, she is so out-going and isn't afraid to speak her mind and you're scared of being rejected but she deserves the best and that's exactly what you're going to give her, and I'm gonna be here every step of the way to help you. I can tell by the smile on your face when you talk about her that she makes you happy and all I want is for you two to be happy, you're an awesome guy Ian and you also deserve someone who will be nothing but the best for you."

**Ian smiled at Eddie' attempts at being nice but it quickly turned to a frightened look when Eddie made his next comment.**

"That being said, if you ever and I mean ever break Mel's heart I will be the first one to tell you how stupid you were, because being with someone as spectacular as her and letting her just slip through your fingers would be the dumbest decision you could ever make. I just wanted you to know that before you went all in with her."

**Eddie took a deep breath as he thought of a brilliant plan for both him and Ian to be happy.**

"Now here is what we are going to do, You are going to stop being such a chicken and ask the girl of your dreams out on a date, which Is what I will also be doing; a double date is exactly what we need to start off our relationships, after our beauty's say yes you and I are getting together and making plans so that it is the best night of their lives, do I make my-self clear?!"

**Ian sat there not able to say a word thinking to himself.**

_Wow I don't think I've ever heard Eddie say so much at once, usually he just plays it cool and rarely ever speaks his mind. Everything he said is true I have been with a lot of girls but no one makes me as happy as Melissa does. When I'm around her I can't take my eyes off of her, when I'm not with her I'm always thinking about her. It's like so many things remind me of her; If I see something colorful the first thing that pops in my head is Melissa' colorful clothing and personality, if I'm watching a movie I automatically think about her dream of becoming a director. I love everything about this girl; she is so fun and creative, bubbly yet sensitive, innocent yet sexy, sweet yet feisty. At this point I couldn't see myself being with anyone but Melissa, I also don't think I'm quite ready to ask her out just yet; I mean I want to don't get me wrong but it's just so scary, I don't want to be rejected. I guess I kind of have to now though considering Eddie is so set on this "Double date" and I'm not fighting him 'cause when Eddie Duran wants something, he gets it.  
_

**Ian finally came out of his thoughts when he parked the car in the café parking lot, he sat there for a second then looked over at Eddie, he also turned his head and saw the face of his very confused best friend.**

**Ian: **"Mate you should've gotten with Loren a long time ago."

**Eddie:** Curiously "What? Dude, that's all you got from everything I just said?"

**Ian:** "No I mean if you would've had the guts to tell Loren how you felt then you could've given me this speech years ago and we both would be happily with the girls we lov…. I mean our dream girls."

**Eddie cocked his head to the side in questioning as a slight laugh past his lips.**

**Ian: **"Shut up mate I didn't mean to say that, I haven't even kissed her yet how should I know if I love her or not!?"

**Eddie:** "Hey, I didn't say anything. But I knew I loved Loren way before I kissed her, the kiss just confirmed my feelings."

**Ian:** "Ok this mushy stuff is really starting to bug me so why don't we go inside and get our coffees now?"

**Eddie:** Smiling "Alright my love sick puppy."

**Ian:** Put his fist up "I'm warning you Mate."

**Eddie:** "Dude I ain't scared. If you remember correctly I beat you're butt earlier today."

**Eddie opened the passenger side door getting out then shutting it behind him, Ian followed right behind saying.**

**Ian:** "Psh mate I practically skinned you and hung you up on my wall."

**Eddie:** Laughing and walking backwards "What are you talking about I annihilated you!"

**Ian:** "HA! In your dreams rock star."

**Eddie turned around and opened the door to the café seeing a beautiful surprise sitting in the booth across from him, he stood there silent until Ian came up behind him slapping him on the back saying "**What's up man cat got your tongue? I was expecting some dumb remark about how just because you're a rock star now doesn't mean you can't still kick my…**" Eddie pointed towards the table and Ian looked up catching on to exactly why Eddie was so speechless.**

**Lorens POV**

**Melissa:** "Alright, well I've heard that love makes you feel so alive yet so confused, it can make you and break you. It's not something you can just turn off or run away from but something you should embrace, Love is an everlasting feeling you can get from one word, one touch, or one kiss. Love can sometimes be overwhelming but ultimately changes your life for the better. So Mrs. Tate I'm going to ask you again, do you love Eddie?"

**Loren looked straight into Melissa's eyes with tears starting to form in her own**.

**Loren:** "Yes"

**Melissa:** All giddy "Well then Congratulations I'm so happy for you."

**Loren:** Whipping away the tears and smiling "It feels good to finally admit it."

**Melissa:** "You haven't really said it yet so go ahead Lo, say it."

**Loren:** Laughing lightly and saying in a low whisper scared someone would hear her "I love Eddie Duran."

**Melissa:** "Louder Loren."

**Loren:** Smiled and said regularly "I Love Eddie Duran."

**Melissa:** "Yay there you go! Now you keep telling yourself that while I grab us some celebratory Mocha lattés."

**Loren nodded her head as Melissa got up and walked over to the cashier asking for their coffees. When Melissa came back to their table she found Loren in her own little world not even realizing that she was back. Loren was thinking about all the ways she could say "**I love you Eddie**" in her mind and wasn't really running out of ideas. Melissa annoyed that her friend wasn't even paying attention grabbed both of Loren' arms and shook her till she came out of her day dreams; it worked and Loren was finally awake, she smiled shyly finally realizing that she had been zoning out…again. **

**Loren:** Apologetically "Sorry Mel"

**Melissa:** Handing Loren her coffee "No problem Lo, but you do know you've been doing that a lot lately."

**Loren:** "So I've been told."

**Melissa:** Laughing "So what were you dreaming about, no wait let me guess. Was it a very sexy rock star you're now in love with or plain and boring Ian?"

**Loren:** Sarcastically "Oh yeah you caught me I was thinking about Ian, Please don't tell Eddie he would kill me, no scratch that he would kill Ian."

**They both laughed.**

**Melissa:** "Yeah I see why you would be scared I mean Eddie is just so buff."

**Loren:** Giggling "Whoa, he's my man don't get any ideas."

**Melissa:** "Oh don't worry Eddie is like my big brother that would be incredibly awkward if I thought of him that way, and gross. Plus I'm not willing to fight you over him, I know you'd win."

**Loren:** Flipping her hair "Yeah me being the karate master that I am."

**Melissa:** "Mhmm well that and the fact that love can do some crazy things to you, it makes you all loopy in the brain and I'd rather not be on your bad side during it, if you know what I mean."

**Loren:** "For someone who's never been in love you sure do know a lot about it."

**Melissa:** "Well let's just say I could possibly maybe like someone enough to be very close to in love."

**Loren:** Shocked "Who? Ian? Did something happen between you two last night at the party?"

**Melissa:** Disappointingly "No, I don't get why he won't make a move already."

**Loren:** Confused "Then who?"

**Melissa**: "Well it is Ian, but nothing happened last night that's worth talking about. I just have a feeling you know? Like something is meant to be with us, when I'm with him I feel so comfortable and safe I feel at peace and like I can finally breathe."

**Loren:** "Aw why don't you tell him?"

**Melissa:** "I'm a girl Loren; girls shouldn't make the first move."

**Loren:** Curious "What about all those times you told me to make a move with Eddie?"

**Melissa:** Smiling "That was just fact; that boy has been crazy about you forever but too scared to do anything about it, you had to do something or you guys would never end up together. But Ian I'm not even sure he likes me, I mean he flirts with me all the time but I don't know if that means he likes me. Plus if I did ask him out and he didn't like me then that would make it so incredibly awkward when we all hang out together."

**Loren:** "Melissa, how could he not like you. You're such a beautiful person inside and out, I wish I could slap him upside the head and tell him to ask you out already but I think that'd be overstepping my boundaries, so instead I think you should take control and tell him how you feel it's your call; wait and see where it goes or take your chances and finally get some answers."

**Melissa: **Shyly "But Loren what if I'm not his type? I don't want him to take me out just because I'm this little girl who has a crush on him."

**Loren:** "Mel you're peppy, beautiful, smart, talented, and just down right crazy and you think that you wouldn't be Ian' type? You're so, so wrong. Any guy would be lucky to have you and if Ian doesn't realize that then he is making the biggest mistake of his life."

**Melissa:** Smiling "Aw thanks Lo."

**Loren:** "Anytime, but before you do make a move you should know that Eddie told me Ian has an old woman crush on Mrs. Katy so you may have a little competition."

**Melissa:** "That's not really surprising I mean Mrs. K Is HOT, I even have an old woman crush on her."

**Loren:** "That's really weird and a little inappropriate Melissa."

**Melissa**: Laughing "Oh my god Lo, you're such a goody goody, admit it she is one of the hottest middle aged woman in LA, well her and your Mom of course."

**Loren:** "Well yeah I can't argue with that they are pretty good looking."

**Eddie and Ian had walked over to the girls table just in time to over-hear Loren say "**They are pretty good looking**" Eddie wanted to know who so he spoke up, scaring both Loren and Melissa out of their chairs.**

**Eddie:** Curiously "Who's good looking?"

**Another chapter for you guys that you weren't expecting, Its weird that they're coming so fast I know but when you put my laptop in front of me crazy things can happen haha well if you liked it let me know if you didn't tell me what I should fix and if you have a question ask. As always thanks so much for reading and please review. **

**Xoxo **

**Faithifer20 **


	7. Chapter 7

****Review of Chapter 6****

**Loren:** "Well yeah I can't argue with that they are pretty good looking."

**Eddie and Ian had walked over to the girls table just in time to over-hear Loren say "**They are pretty good looking**" Eddie wanted to know who so he spoke up, scaring both Loren and Melissa out of their chairs.**

**Eddie:** Curiously "Who's good looking?"

**Chapter 7- How should I do this?**

**As Loren and Melissa started to get their composure back they took a quick glance towards each other and slapped Eddies arms simultaneously.**

**Eddie: "**Ouch what the hell?"

**Melissa: **Angry** "**Eddie why would you do that to us?"

**Eddie:** "Believe me I didn't mean to! But I gotta say it was a pretty good bonus, right Ian!?"

**Eddie went to give Ian a high five but Ian rejected.**

**Ian:** Shaking his head "Nope mate you're on your own with this one."

**Eddie:** "Really, I didn't mean to guys it's not my fault you get scared easily."

**Melissa and Loren: **"We were NOT scared."

**Eddie:** Laughing "Ok keep telling yourselves that girls."

**Loren:** Sarcastically "Shut up Eddie, we weren't we just got caught off guard."

**Eddie:** "Alright whatever, now can we sit down or should we find another table?"

**Loren and Melissa smile as they thought of the same answer and said in unison** "Find another table"

**Both Ian and Eddie sat down anyway and gave each other a mischievous look.**

**Eddie and Ian: **"Nah"

**Everyone laughed just letting it go, but the whole time all Eddie could think about was "who did Loren think was good looking."**

**Eddie:** "So back to my question from earlier, whose good looking?"

**Now that Melissa and Loren thought about it again they busted out laughing, whereas Eddie and Ian were more lost than before.**

**Ian:** "Uh so are you guys gonna tell us or make us wait?"

**Melissa thought about it for a second then said "**We'll make you wait."

**Eddie:** "Can't you just tell us, Please."

**Loren:** Curious "Why do you want to know so badly?"

**Melissa:** "He's Jealous Lo, duh."

**Ian:** "Yup so jealous."

**Loren:** Kind of shocked "Is that true Eddie?"

**Eddie:** Trying to hide the blush with his hands "I mean yeah a little, but I won't be if you just tell me who it is."

**Loren:** "Well I would but seeing you like this is so cute, plus there's really nothing to be jealous about, believe me!"

**Melissa:** "She's right there isn't."

**Eddie:** "Oh yeah? Is that because of how handsome, smart, talented, and charming I am?"

**Loren:** "Well yeah that and the fact that …" **she couldn't finish her sentence because of the huge laughter that took over her.**

**Melissa soon joined Loren in her uncontrollable laughter.**

**Eddie:** Aggravated "Can you just tell me already this is really starting to piss me off."

**Loren:** Breathing heavily "Eddie really it's not a big deal."

**Melissa:** Amused "Yeah Ed, you have nothing to worry about."

**Eddie:** "If I don't have anything to worry about then just tell me so I won't anymore."

**Loren:** "Alright well Eddie we think both…" **Loren took a quick breath acting as if it's so dramatic but then she got nervous**. "Ugh do I have to say this It's really awkward."

**Melissa:** "Fine I'll say it we think both your Mom and Loren' Mom are attractive, happy now?"

**Eddie:** "Are you serious? That's who you were talking about?"

**Loren letting out a sigh shook her head "yes" **

**Eddie:** Taking a much needed breath "Oh thank god I thought I would have to kill some guy."

**Loren:** Laughing "You sure don't, like I said there's no need to worry, I like you and only you Mr. Duran."

**Eddie leaned in slowly and gave Loren a much awaited kiss which she happily returned. Thinking it would cut their kiss short Melissa and Ian made puking sounds, but when they didn't stop Melissa spoke up.**

**Melissa:** "Alright we know you love kissing each other and all but seriously this is grossing me out."

**Ian:** "Yeah really, give us some time to get used to you guys together."

**Eddie and Loren reluctantly pulled away due to their friends orders but kept hold of each other's hand.**

**Eddie:** Annoyed "You guys are such party poopers."

**Ian:** "Sorry mate it's just a little weird."

**Loren:** Giving Eddie a look "It's ok Ian we understand, we can take it down a notch, right Eddie?"

**Eddie:** Sarcastically "Right"

**Melissa:** "As much as I want to continue this conversation because it is so intriguing yet very uncomfortable, I need to head out."

**Ian:** "What why?"

**Melissa:** "I just want to go for a drive, clear my head; I'll catch up with you guys later though."

**Ian sat in Melissa' way for a bit as she tried anyway possible of getting out, he finally thought of a plan turned his head and gave her a flirty smile, he got up out of his seat and then stuck out his hand for her to take.**

**Melissa:** Confused "Um, what are you doing?"

**Ian:** "I thought you'd like to go for a walk instead."

**Melissa:** Laughing "Where Ian all that's around is a parking lot and some woods."

**Ian:** "I know, let's go."

**Melissa took Ian' hand cautiously and slid out of her seat.**

**Ian:** "We'll see you guys later?"

**Eddie:** "Ok bud."

**Loren:** "Bye guys, have fun"

**Ian and Melissa started walking towards the door hand in hand, taking a quick look back at Loren all Melissa could see was her best friends' overly excited expression for what is to come. **

**Melissa' Thoughts**

_Alright Melissa stay calm all you're doing is walking with Ian, he probably just wanted to let the two love birds have time alone, no big deal right? Yeah it's not like he's going to take me on a romantic walk through the forest sit me down and confess his undying love for me that kind of stuff only happens in fairytales. Stay strong and realistic he doesn't like you._

**Ian' thoughts**

_God this is scary, how should I do this? Should I just come out and say it, or like make her wait? Maybe make it fun? Man I should've thought of this earlier and made it all romantic but it's too late we're already in the woods. Maybe I could like sit her down and confess my love for her? Nope, I can't do this. If I don't Eddie will kill me, but if Melissa says that she doesn't feel the same way that would be a thousand times more painful than whatever he could do. Alright yeah I'm not doing it, I mean it's not like she likes me back anyway!_

**Eddies' POV**

**As Ian and Melissa walked out of the café, Eddie jumped out of the booth and stuck his hand out for Loren she eagerly took it and followed Eddies lead through the café.**

**Loren:** Still not knowing exactly where they were headed "Uh Eddie where are we going?"

**Eddie stayed silent as him and Loren walked over to a shut door, he opened it and stepped inside Loren followed still not knowing what was going on, as soon as she shut the door Eddie swiftly turned her around and whispered "**I've been waiting all day to do this**" then kissed her with every ounce of passion and desire he had. Loren surprised by this stood there for a second but soon returned the same amount of force. Minutes had passed and Loren broke away not wanting to but needing to breathe again.**

**Loren:** "Wow" was all she could get out.

**Eddie:** "Yeah."

**Loren smiled then kissed him on the cheek; she turned around and started to head back to the front of the café. Eddie closely behind but still a little shell shocked from the kiss watched as Loren completely passed their earlier table and headed straight for the door. Eddie questionably followed her out and was completely surprised by Loren who jumped into his arms knocking him to the ground. **

**Loren:** Giggling of embarrassed "That's not how it usually ends up in the movies."

**Eddie:** Smiling at the girl who's laying on top of him "I don't think any of the guys in those movies have ever attempted to catch the girl after a kiss like that."

**Loren leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips but pulled away a lot sooner than Eddie would've liked, he didn't know why until he opened his eyes and saw a girl hovering over both of them.**

**Ian' Thoughts**

_Melissa and I are on this beautiful hill top looking down upon our tiny valley, yet all I can think about is how gorgeous she looks right now, I keep glancing over at her and every time my heart stops beating and I can't breathe. She is so perfect and right here next to me, why can't I just do it? _

**Ian' thoughts are cut off when he hears Melissa breaking the silence.**

**Melissa:** "Hey Ian can I ask you something?"

**Ian:** Smiling "Sure love anything."

**Melissa:** "Why did you want to go on a walk with me? Did you just do it so Loren and Eddie could be alone?"

**Ian:** Nervous "Not at all, you were leaving either way so why not spend it with me."

**Melissa:** Curious "But why?"

**Ian:** "Do you want the truth?"

**Melissa:** "Of course Ian."

**Ian' Thoughts **

_Alright Ian this is it, it's now or never just tell her how you feel, her rejecting can't be as painful as not telling her and holding these feelings in every day. You can do this._

**Ian took a much needed breath before he started to confess all he's been hiding.**

**Ian:** "Melissa how would you feel if I told you that I don't want to be friends with you anymore?"

**Melissa:** Confused "I'd be hurt and wonder what I did wrong."

**Ian:** Letting out a light laugh "No, ok hold on let me re-word that. How would you feel if I said I didn't want to just be friends with you, but more?"

**Melissa: **"You want to be more then friends?"

**Ian:** "Yeah I do, I like you a lot Melissa!"

**Melissa:** Shocked "You do?"

**Ian:** "A LOT! I've never felt this way towards anyone else. It's something that is very confusing and at times annoying because when I see you I just want to kiss and hold you in my arms but at the same time I still know we're just friends. Honestly Melissa you're the only girl I could ever see myself with."

**Melissa:** "How long?"

**Ian:** "Huh?"

**Melissa:** "How long have you felt this way?"

**Ian:** "Do you remember when we met at Eddies' pool party?"

*****Flashback*****

**Melissa:** "Omg Loren I'm so excited for this party."

**Loren:** "I know me too; hopefully there will be some hot guys there."

**Melissa:** "You've got Eddie the other guys are mine."

**Loren:** "I don't 'Have' Eddie; he thinks of me as a little sister nothing more."

**Melissa:** "He will Lo, we're freshman in high-school now he's going to see you as a women not just his little best friend anymore."

**Loren:** "I hope your right."

**Melissa:** "Trust me Lo I am."

**Melissa and Loren step out of their dressing rooms they were in at the same time and stare at how each look.**

**Melissa:** Wide eyed "Especially in that."

**Loren blushed then looked into the mirror and smiled at the dark blue bikini that was showing off all the right places on her very petite form. Melissa was also pleased with her reflection as she saw the bright yellow bikini with just enough pink polka dots on her body.**

**Loren and Melissa bought the bikinis then headed to Eddies'. They walked straight for the backyard because they knew they were early and wanted to help Eddie and his parents set up, when they stepped into the gate they were very surprised to see everything already finished. Eddie glanced over and saw both of the girls standing just inside the backyard waiting for some kind of direction. He walked towards them and smiled.**

**Eddie:** "Hey guys glad you could make it."

**Loren:** "Hi, Thanks for inviting us. We thought we'd come by to help set up but by the looks of it you guys are already done."

**Eddie:** "Yeah well you know my Mom she doesn't like to procrastinate so she started getting everything ready hours ago."

**Loren:** "I do the same thing when I have a party. Where is your Mom I want to say hi?"

**Eddie:** "She's in the kitchen putting the last touches on her homemade cake."

**Loren:** "Awesome I'll be right back, Is that ok Mel?"

**Melissa:** "Sure Lo, I'll just hang here with Eddie."

**Guy:** "And me."

**Melissa turned around to see a very attractive guy standing next to Eddie.**

**Melissa:** "Right sorry, and him!?"

**Loren:** "Ok."

**Loren headed inside.**

**Melissa:** "Um"

**Eddie:** "Oh right, sorry. Melissa this is Ian my best friend, Ian this is Melissa, Loren's' best friend."

**Melissa:** "So that's all I am to you Loren's Best friend? Wow Eddie I thought we had a better relationship then that."

**Eddie:** Laughing "We do I'm sorry, Ian this is my friend Melissa, Better?"

**Melissa:** "Much, Hi Ian nice to meet you."

**Ian:** "No, the pleasure is all mine love."

**Melissa gave him a shy smile that made his heart race for the first time.**

****End of flashback****

**Melissa:** Smiling "Yeah I remember."

**Ian:** "Well that's when."

**Melissa:** "Wow"

**Ian:** "What? Am I making a complete fool of myself? Do you not like me back 'cause if you don't just tell me, please."

**Melissa:** "No, I do like you Ian and that's when I started too."

**Ian:** "So wait you're telling me you've liked me as long as I've liked you yet we have been just friends this whole time."

**Melissa:** "Seems that way."

**Ian:** "Well that's a huge waste of time."

**Melissa:** Laughing "It really was."

**Ian:** "So now that we said all that, how would you feel if I said I wanted us to be more then friends?"

**Melissa:** "I don't know you haven't asked me yet but I'll be sure to tell you my answer when you do."

**Ian:** "You're really going to make me say it?"

**Melissa:** Smiling "Yup I am British boy"

**Ian:** "Alright fine, Melissa Sanders will you be my girlfriend?!"

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry for such a short flashback but I didn't want it to be too long, and I know in the show both Melissa and Ian are overly confident in their feelings and in who they are but I thought it'd be cool to show their more fragile and confused side. So I hope you guys liked it please let me know what you thought I love all feedback. Also follow or favorite my story so I know you like it. :) Thanks again I love you all.**

**XOXO**

**Faithifer20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I'm changing the way I write my chapters a little bit, instead of being in a different point of view all the time I'm going to go back and forth from the characters point of views.** **If you don't like the way this chapter is written let me know and I can change back. **

**And also I saw a couple different stories doing a Song Recommendation, Shout-Out, and Dedication, I thought the idea was cool so I'm stealing it, shout-outs will be decided from the best review, suggestion, PM, or my favorite story of that day.**

**Oh and someone pointed out that Ian is Australian and not British, I am so sorry I got that wrong! It's too late to switch now but just know that I am really sorry I got them mixed up, hope you guys can forgive me! **

**Well here's the new chapter let me know what you think.**

**Song recommendation: When I was your man by Bruno Mars (My absolute favorite song right now)**

**Shout-Out: Reyes208 for giving the best review on my last chapter and for just being sweet like she is;) **

**Dedication: To my amazing best friend Abby for always proof reading my stories to make sure they don't totally suck and being the coolest girl I know!:) **

*****Review of Chapter 7*****

**Eddie questionably followed her out and was completely surprised by Loren who jumped into his arms knocking him to the ground. **

**Loren: **Giggling of embarrassed "That's not how it usually ends up in the movies."

**Eddie: **Smiling at the girl who's laying on top of him "I don't think any of the guys in those movies have ever attempted to catch the girl after a kiss like that."

**Loren leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips but pulled away a lot sooner than Eddie would've liked, he didn't know why until he opened his eyes and saw a girl hovering over both of them.**

**Chapter 8- The absolute hottest thing I've ever seen you do.**

**Lorens POV**

I'm laying here on top of Eddie who I just smashed into the cement sidewalk, you would think that I'd be uncomfortable and embarrassed but as soon as I looked into those perfect brown eyes and his very muscular arms were securing my body, I felt just right.

When I sensed a tap on my shoulder I stopped our heated kiss and lifted my gaze, as I looked up I saw an unexpected and unwanted guest with her piercing blue eyes staring at us. Once Eddie tried to pull me back into his embrace, I knew he still hadn't noticed that the reason I didn't continue was because someone was there and I unfortunately had to decline his grabbing hands whispering _"Eddie stop." _When his eyes fluttered open blinking a few times to get used to the shinning sunlight he turned to see the girl he's been trying to avoid for months now. He hopped up fast and hard forgetting I was on top of him, making me fall to the ground, I let out a little gasp from the siring pain as my hand hit the cement. I could already feel a brose coming on but held back the tears and stood on my feet with Eddies helping hand.

He gave me an apologetic look and I gave him a smile and nod letting him know I'd be ok. He then turned his focus back on the ignorant, self-centered, stalker in front of us and with force said "_What the hell do you want?"_

**Ian's POV**

I watched as the lovely girl in front of me contemplated all the pros and cons of becoming my girlfriend, I know she will have many questions for me and I'm ready... I think.

I'm torn from my thoughts when I hear a deep sigh, I turned my head to see that Melissa had her mouth opened intending to let words out but failing to, So instead I spoke up hopefully making her mind at ease "_Love, you don't need to answer now if you're not ready, it's ok." _

She looked at me sadly and hesitantly said _"Ian I… well I… I don't know." _She took a deep breath and looked at me for some sort of response but all I could give her was a slight nod, unfortunately she continued to tear me apart when she said _"I like you Ian more then you will ever know, but I feel like if we rush into this it's going to end up like all the other relationships you've had; I'm left with a broken heart and you go off to the next available girl."_

I put my hand on my chest feeling like I've just been stabbed in the heart, that one hurt and it hurt like hell. I know she didn't mean to upset me from the way her eyes shot to the ground by my reaction, but in the back of my mind I know that she's right; I have left girls broken hearted for no reason, every time I dated someone it lasted no longer then a couple months and then I'd move on to the next not even thinking about the pain I caused.

Melissa looked at me apologetically and I shook my head finally responding _"No its fine, I know I hurt those girls and I am just now realizing how wrong I was and I am really sorry for the way I treated them."_ She smiled at my answer but I didn't let her say anything because I had to get the rest out _"But you should know Melissa that you are not like the other girls, you mean so much more to me than everyone else combined and it's ok that you don't want to jump into this I understand why you want to take it slow and that's no big deal as long as we are together I don't really care."_

She smiled once again and turned her body towards me wrapping her arms around my neck, I quickly draped my hands around her tight figure and I felt something new; it was feeling that was so perfect, so true, so right like this is where I am supposed to be, with Melissa right there in my arms.

As we pulled away our eyes locked for the first time since we came up to this hill-top. Her beautiful eyes showing some fear and uncertainty but also a sort of love and innocence, as were mine most likely.

She twisted back to her original spot breaking our intimate stare, I did the same but scooted closer to her in the process, she looked at me letting out a sweet little giggle. I then turned my attention to her lonely hand considering whether or not to take it, I'm guessing she noticed because she moved it towards mine intertwining them together.

**Eddie POV**

Every time I am out this girl is right there waiting for me it's like she's intentionally following me, nope scratch that she is. I feel like I can't go anywhere without this nagging brat by my side. I mean yes I dated her once like 2 years ago; worst decision of my life, and now for some reason she can't get over me and move on, she's attractive I don't get why she has to beg for someone like me to go out with her. She has nice blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes, with a good framed figure, it's not like I'm the only guy who saw her as good looking,

So why is she always after me?

Seriously last week she was parked in front of my house and when I pulled up she drove away, like who does that?

And now she just had to break up the intense moment Loren and I were having, really? C'mon girl, stop ruining my life and go get your own!

As I got up I didn't even realize that Loren was still on top of me till she fell to the floor, when she shrieked in pain I immediately stuck my hand out for her and helped her up giving her the most sorry face I could, she smiled letting me know she was fine so I turned my attention back to the unwelcomed female standing next to me. _"What the hell do you want?"_ I said with complete annoyance, she looked at me and back at Loren searching for some sort of remorse but I know she found none.

So again I said "_What do you want Chloe?"_

**Lorens POV  
**

I watched as the very aggravated Eddie tried to get an explanation out of Chloe as to why she interrupted our kiss, when she didn't answer him I saw anger fill his eyes he said it again this time with more force. She finally answered in an overly bratty and whinny voice _"I was coming to get coffee and found you two blocking the door as you practically sucked each other's faces off."_ Amused at her comment I laughed and in return she shot daggers back _"What are you laughing at you boyfriend stealer?"_

I couldn't help but laugh again Eddie joining me this time I simply questioned her _"boyfriend stealer?"_ she retorted with _"Yeah boyfriend stealer one day he's with me and the next with a slut like you."_ This time I did not let out a single sign of amusement, I am not the slut around here she is and if she thinks she can talk to me and about me like that she has another thing coming, I instantly responded saying

"_Oh right I'm the slut? Let's get a couple things straight here, first Eddie has and never will be yours you know why? Because he likes me not you so get over it and when did stalking a guy mean he was your boyfriend? Honestly I don't think it does. Secondly if you ever call me something like that again I will rip those twigs for so called arms off your body. And last but certainly not least we aren't in front of the door you could've easily walked in so try some dumb excuse somewhere else because I'm not buying it, obviously all you wanted to do was break up the incredibly hot and intense make-out session my boyfriend and I were very much enjoying and I'd really like to get back to that so will you please just scoot your sorry ass back to wherever you came from and stop following Eddie around? Thanks a ton, k bye."_ Both Eddie and Chloe looked at me with shock, she quickly ran in the door not trying to compete with that.

When Eddie didn't stop staring at me for a while I started to get really irritated and practically yelled in his ear _"Are you done staring at me like that yet or what?"_ he shook his head a few times coming back to reality and then turned his eyes back at me. I looked up hoping this time he will tell me what's up but again nothing came out.

Thinking he was mad I regretfully _said "I'm sorry Eddie I know I probably overstepped my boundaries on that one calling you my boyfriend and saying you liked me and not her but I just-"_ he stopped my rambling by pushing me against the café wall and giving me a very passionate kiss.

We pulled away breathlessly and I finally opened my eyes seeing his lips not in a straight unmoved line anymore but a smile from ear to ear. I questioned him saying "_So you're not mad_**?"** he answered with a simple shake of his head and a peck on the lips, surprised I questioned him again _"Then why did you stare at me like that?"_ His smile never leaving as he replied with _"Because that was the absolute hottest thing I've ever seen you do."_

**What will Lorens response be? Will Ian ask Melissa out again or just let it go? You tell me! **

**Aw ok I really like this chapter lol I hope you guys do to! Let me know what you thought, I appreciate all feedback you have. And also let me know if you liked the new way I am writing or if you'd rather me write the other way. Until next time my pretties **

**XOXO **

**Faithifer20 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I know it's really soon but everyone's been asking me to update again so here I am :) **

**Oh, and no one said they disliked the way I wrote Chapter 8 so I decided I'd keep writing it this way. Again if you don't prefer it just let me know!**

**Alright that is all for now as always hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes (Love this song)**

**Shout-Out: Leddie43 for her really sweet review thanks for reading and I'm glad you like them. I really hope you continue to love the story :)**

**Dedication: Reyes208 Well I know I gave her a shout-out yesterday but she sent me the nicest PM so I thought I'd dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks for being incredibly wonderful! **

*****Review of Chapter 8*****

She twisted back to her original spot breaking our intimate stare, I did the same but scooted closer to her in the process, she looked at me letting out a sweet little giggle. I then turned my attention to her lonely hand considering whether or not to take it, I'm guessing she noticed because she moved it towards mine intertwining them together.

**Chapter 9- Recognized a voice**

**Melissa's POV**

Ok so I'm pretty sure I am the dumbest girl on the earth. I just turned down Ian, why the hell did I do that? I mean yeah I know why; I'm scared he'll break my heart, and that it would ruin our friendship. But I should still see where this goes, maybe I can give him a chance; go on a date see how that turns out?

As I'm about to speak for the first time since we started holding hands I hear a buzz coming from my purse, I unhappily separated my hand from Ian's so I could reach into my bag, I pulled out my cellphone which read "Lisa" on it. I hesitantly hit accept not knowing how my Mom was going to act, sometimes she's cool other times she is overprotecting and really rude. I nervously said _"Hello" _and that's when it started; her ranting "_Where have you been Melissa? I told you to be home an hour ago so we could celebrate your brother's birthday but no you decide to disappear to where ever it is you are with whomever it is you're with. I need you home NOW."_

She didn't let me get one word out before she hung up the phone. I sighed in annoyance, of course my delinquent brother Phil's birthday how could I have forgotten? I don't get why it's such a big deal Phil has missed my birthdays for as long as I can remember, but the one time I forget about his Lisa goes all psycho on me. I mean he's freaking 19 years old can't he celebrate by himself?

The worst part of this is not that I have to go home to an angry mother, "perfect" brother, and oblivious Father, but that I have to leave Ian. I want to stay here holding hands watching the sun set and then watch it rise again in the morning, but if I don't leave now my Mom is going to call again; and that's a conversation I do not want to have.

When I turned towards Ian after the phone call to tell him the bad news his face fell. I unhappily say "_That was my Mom and apparently I was supposed to be home an hour ago so I sadly need to head out. I'm sorry._" He gave a smile which I could tell was phony, he's sad and I feel terrible about leaving him but there's nothing I can do.

**Eddie's POV**

After that fight I know never to get on Lo's bad side geez she practically just tore Chloe to pieces. I am completely surprised to say the least, but I actually found that to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen her do. I mean Chloe is not the easiest person to scare off; believe me I've tried, but Loren just did it in less than 5 minutes, and did it without breaking a sweat.

I hear her yell something so I shake my head to bring me back to reality not realizing I was in another world. I finally look her in the eyes and get lost again my mind went blank everything around us now black and all I could see was her. God she's gorgeous, that tan fit body, dark brown long and wavy hair, her perfectly formed lips, those amazing legs, and my personal favorite her sparkling hazel eyes.

Again I was brought out of my thoughts when Loren started to apologize, I couldn't take it anymore I needed her and I needed her now. I pushed her against the café wall cutting off whatever she was saying and planted an intense kiss right on her lips. She surprised by it stood still for a second but quickly got used to my fast actions.

We pulled away finally allowing our demanding bodies the air they so desperately needed. She looked at me with wondering eyes and asked "_So you're not mad?" _I simply answered her with a touch of our lips; we parted and with a still curious look on her face she questioned me again "_Then why did you stare at me like that?"_ I smiled thinking about the exact words to say and replied "Because that was the absolute hottest thing I've ever seen you do."

I knew I caught her off guard when I saw a blush and smile creep up on her face. She averted my gaze and got out of my grip not wanting me to see her embarrassed; but I found it to be even cuter.

**Loren's POV **

When Eddie said that my face turned all shades of red, but I couldn't help it he's just so sweet and it's the first time he's ever called me "Hot" well second time….but I don't think it really counted.

****Flashback****

Eddie was having a pool party for the last day of summer which isn't out of the ordinary; his family always has parties that everyone loves to go to probably because their house is a big beautiful white 3 story mansion, with what seems like a billion windows, and has the prettiest back yard; decorated with lights streamed all around the porch, a pool with a lovely waterfall flowing into it, and a high diving board, a hot tub, and just enough grass for games like football, volleyball, and anything else you can think of, the perfect setting for a party like this one.

Eddie invited 30 of his closest friends not wanting too many people to be there, he's laid back and would rather enjoy himself then worry about hundreds of random people crashing his house. It was finally time for the party to begin and already half the people were there. Everyone started to take off their over garments then jumped into the pool, but before Eddie dove in he wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and felt at home.

Eddie swiftly looked over to his right not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary but was shocked when he saw his "best friend" Loren taking off her dress showing a dark blue bikini underneath, Eddie's eyes shot open in awe of how breathtaking she looked. He blew in and out a few times trying to get his composure back then calmly walked in her direction. When he finally made it to her he just stood there silent not exactly knowing what to say, she looked at him trying to figure out why he was staring at her like that; just as she thought about walking away he opened his mouth she waited but again Eddie didn't say a word.

Loren instead spoke up feeling insecure _"I know this is too much but Melissa said I had to buy it or else." _Eddie shook his head then accidently said what he was thinking "_No, you look hot" _he quickly covered his mouth with his hands stunned by what he had just admitted. Loren on the other hand thought Eddie was kidding so she let out an amused laugh. "_Yeah... ok good one Ed" _He smiled realizing that she thought it was a joke and played along laughing with her. She smirked again then pushed Eddie in the pool hopping in after him.

The rest of the night was fun for the two of them; they fought a few times in the pool dunking one another forgetting all about Eddie's slip of the tongue.

****End of Flashback****

After I got out of Eddie's grasp I started to walk away hoping Eddie would let it go but he grabbed my swinging arm and twirled me around. I looked up at him with an embarrassed smile as I tried to think of a way to change the subject but before I could Eddie whispered "_I'm trying to figure out which time was hotter the time I first saw you in a bikini or now." _

I smacked Eddie in the arm bothered by his comment but all he did was laugh back. I turned around again trying to think of a place to go when I couldn't think of anything I just strutted to the woods behind the café. Eddie whistled and I just shook my head not quite used to the fact that he finds me attractive.

As I was walking I felt a pat on my back, I spun around to find Eddie holding his guitar, I tilted my head not sure of what was to come next. He took my hand and led me to a nearby stump he motioned for me to sit down and I did as I was told. Right as I took a seat he started to explain everything.

**Ian's POV**

Melissa and I have been holding hands for what feels like a lifetime not saying a word but knowing exactly what the other was thinking. If only we could have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately we were interrupted by her Mothers phone call. Whatever Mels Mom was saying to her I could tell she was frustrated by. When she ended the conversation she hesitantly looked at me and said ""_That was my Mom and apparently I was supposed to be home an hour ago so I sadly need to head out. I'm sorry._"

I tried to put on a fake smile to let her know I was ok with it, but truth is I wasn't. I wanted to be with her all day and now that I can't be its really disappointing. I could tell she saw right through my smile when she sighed in reply, I looked at her again trying to get her to understand that I was fine and said "_Mel you should go, you don't want to make your Mom more mad then she is. We can hang out later."_

She smiled realizing that I was being genuine then gently leaned in giving me a peck on the cheek. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a spark because I most certainly did, if a kiss on my cheek gives me chills I wonder what a real kiss will do.

I then being the kind gentleman I am got up first; putting out my hand so she could take it, slowly she elevated back to her feet giving me an appreciative smile. I walked her down the hill not trying to rush our speed when all of a sudden she stopped, I was about to question her but as soon as I stood still I realized that the reason she did was because she recognized the voice that was somewhere in the woods. Each of us looked around trying to figure out where the melody was coming from then we saw them, about 100 yards to our left Loren sitting on a stump and Eddie singing his pretty little heart out.

**What will Eddie say to explain himself? What is he gonna sing? Will Melissa and Ian watch the whole thing go down or give Eddie and Loren privacy?**

**So there it is Chapter 9 I hope you all liked it, if you did please review so I know. Your comments inspire me and make me want to write faster, so if you want new chapters tell me what you think :) (wow that sounded kind of mean) but it's true if I don't get a lot of reviews it doesn't always make me want to write my story but when I get really good ones I can't tell you how much I want to write. **

**I'm going to post again as soon as possible so until then fanfictioners.**

**XOXO**

**Faithifer20 **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my 10****th**** Chapter AHHH its crazy lol, I know it may not seem like a big deal to you guys but to me it's huge. I thought my story was going to be a one-shot nobody liked and now look at it 10 chapters! Hahaha anyway thank you to all of those who have been reading since the beginning it means a lot that you guys have kept reading and enjoying my story and welcome all the new comers I hope you guys enjoy the story as well. Here's to another Chapter :) **

**Song-recommendation: Thinkin bout you by Frank Ocean … Someone asked if I could use this song as what Eddie sings I like it a lot but not sure it's the right fit for this time in the story so instead you guys should listen to it!**

**Shout-Out: Mcchesneyjulie for the really nice PM, thanks for reading and I'm happy you like the story. Also Leddie43 thanks for reviewing I hope this chapter is worth your excitement :P **

**Dedication: My pet goose was killed sometime last night by a fox and I am missing him like crazy, this one is for you Goostavo R.I.P **

*****Review of Chapter 9*****

I knew I caught her off guard when I saw a blush and smile creep up on her face. She averted my gaze and got out of my grip not wanting me to see her embarrassed; but I found it to be even cuter.

**Chapter 10- Lots of Leddie **

I laughed at Lorens reaction and followed behind her grabbing her arm and spinning her back to face me, I then said in a quiet voice "_I'm trying to figure out which time was hotter the time I first saw you in a bikini or now." _I couldn't help myself I had to make her embarrassed again and from the slap on my arm and the blush on her face I could tell I succeeded.

Loren turned around walking behind the café to the woods. She looked all kinds of hot as her hips swayed side to side; it was then that my inner guy came out whistling after her. I was amused at my "Guy" reaction to just the sight of Lorens body. I thought for a second about how insecure Loren was about her appearance and I still can't believe she doesn't see how beautiful she is.

I then remembered a song I wrote about her a couple years ago; this is the perfect time to share it with her. Moving fast I ran in the direction of my car trying to take my keys out of my pocket at the same time but dropping them in the process. I need to hurry or I'll lose Loren.

I picked up my keys from the pavement then hit the unlock button, I sprinted to the driver's side opening the door and popping my trunk, I closed the door then headed to the rear of the car; I grabbed my guitar case clicking the buckles open and picked up my acoustic from inside it. I shut the case again throwing it back into my car and closed the trunk door.

Finally I was on my way back to the woods entering where Loren did. I followed the trail she took still not slowing down my speed. As I came up behind her quietly I gave her a tap on the back making her turn around scared, when she noticed it was me she smiled, glancing down she saw the guitar in my hands and slanted her head wondering why I had it, I didn't answer knowing I'd explain everything in a few moments, I took her hand and led her to a nearby stump sitting her down then started my confessions.

**Loren's POV**

Eddie took a deep breath as he began and simply said "_Loren." _I looked at him confused at why he said my name, but I could tell he was thinking about something not really paying attention to what I was doing. He focused his eyes on me again and finally spoke a few more words "For some reason I can't come up with the right words so I hope this song will tell you exactly what I want to say."

He took another deep inhale and exhale as he started to strum his guitar, his fingers going every which way and my mind getting lost watching them. He started to sing and I then was speechless as well.

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

So come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I examined Lorens face as I started to play the chords on my guitar and right then she was lost, so focused, and fascinated by my fingers movements that I could've stayed there strumming all day and she still would be mesmerized. As I began to sing her eyes immediately went from my hands to my lips listening and taking in every word that came out._

_I was moved by the tears I saw start to well up in her eyes, she liked the song. I finished up the last verse finally able to take in a deep breath but it started to hitch when Loren jumped into my arms, my heart was beating out of my chest as I thought to myself __"Here goes nothing." _

_I slightly pushed Loren away from me letting her know I needed to talk she watched me as I started walking back and forth trying to think of the right words to say I stopped and averted her eyes as I asked __"Is that what I am?"__ She looked at me really confused as I slapped myself in the head realizing that what I just said made no sense at all, I looked at her apologetically and spoke again __"What I meant was you said I was your boyfriend back there, is that what I am?" _

_She nervously sighed finally understanding the question, she looked up into my eyes then back down trying to hide her insecurity, I smiled and said "I want to be." She shot her head up and said in a shocked voice "What?" I said again "I want to be your boyfriend." Loren shook her head not believing what I had just admitted to her. I walked closer taking one of her hands in my own and moved a strand of hair from her face with the other. She not breaking our intimate stare questioned me again saying "Really?" my smile growing bigger as I leaned in giving her a sweet kiss on her left cheek._

_As I pulled away I shook my head yes then stated "That is of course if you want to be my girlfriend." She imitated my previous reply by leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. When she moved away she shook her head yes and said "Of course Eddie I would love to be your girlfriend." I wasn't too surprised but I was still extremely happy to have that weight lifted off my shoulders. Finally the girl of my dreams is all Mine. _

_I scooped her up twirling her around a few times as she giggled in my arms. When I put her down she escaped my grasp running further into the forest and up the hill, of course I started to follow her not realizing where she was headed. As I came up next to a still Loren I looked out into the place that hasn't changed a bit, the wood still intact, the lights still hung, and the pond still as beautiful as ever. I then watched as Loren ran out to the wooden gazebo as memories started to flood back._

_**What memories? Still no sign of Melissa and Ian where'd they go? Are you ready for more LEDDIE?**_

_**Song Eddie sang was "What makes you beautiful by One Direction"**_

_**Bam Chapter 10 all finished :) I know it was pretty short but I wanted to save some kind of cliff hanger that way I can make a good 11**__**th**__** Chapter, I hope you guys liked it as always please review and tell me what you thought. If you want to chat send me a PM I love to talk, as you can see lol. Follow and Favorite my story so I know you're enjoying it. And everyone remember life is short so don't take anything for granted, appreciate what you have cause one day it could all be taken from you. Love you all**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Faithifer20 **_


	11. Chapter 11

*****CONTEST******

**So here's a little contest for you guys, whoever sends the 100****th**** review will be the dedication for my next chapter and the person who is my 40****th**** follower will get a shout-out (To keep it fair only 3 reviews per person, and they can't be stinky reviews give a little thought and inspiration into it) alright well I can't wait to see who wins:) **

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter my brother has been using my laptop for school all last week and weekend, so yeah.**

**I also wanted to say THANK YOU! You guys are truly amazing PM's, Reviews, Followers, and Favorites are the best emails I get :) thank you so much guys. **

**Well I guess you want to read the chapter now so I'll thank you some more after lol TILL LATER!**

**Song recommendation: Titanium by David Guetta (AHHH Love this song so much! Especially in Pitch Perfect) **

**Shout- Out: hheights143 such a sweet review thank you, I'm so happy you find it perfect and adorable I can't believe you'd say that but it means so much that you find it to be! Thanks:) **

**Dedication: hhlover2345 I'm dedicating this to you as a thanks for your continual sweet reviews, I always love when someone reviews often telling me what they thought about each chapter and your one of those people so thank you cutie!**

*****Review of Chapter 10*** (This story is mostly Melissa and Ian so I will be reviewing Melissa's last part in chapter 9)**

I unhappily say "_That was my Mom and apparently I was supposed to be home an hour ago so I sadly need to head out. I'm sorry._" He gave a smile which I could tell was phony, he's sad and I feel terrible about leaving him but there's nothing I can do.

**Chapter 11- I want to give us a chance**

**Melissa' POV**

After a while of me avoiding Ian's' pleading eyes and him having his overly fake smile on, he said genuinely "_Mel you should go, you don't want to make your Mom more mad then she is. We can hang out later." _I smiled finally persuaded by his words and moved towards him touching my lips against his roughly shaved cheek. As I did this I felt something, maybe a spark or a firework as people call it, but whatever it was it had to of been magical.

I wanted to pounce on him right then and there but I knew it would lead to something I'm just not ready to do yet, and I only hope he's not either. I could see shock in his eyes as I pulled away I guess he felt the same thing I did, he quickly got up putting his hand out for me to grab, hauling me up to my feet I gave him a smile as thank you and hand in hand we started our journey back to the café.

In a distance I heard a voice, one I knew all too well. I smiled realizing that it was a personal concert and stopped in place trying to see where it was coming from. When Ian noticed my sudden stand still he looked at me confused then also heard the noise. We in unison scanned around trying to figure out where they were. In a short time of searching we came across the two love birds or should I say two singing love birds across the woods.

We glanced towards each other pleased with our friends' affections for the other, and the fact that they had finally admitted their feelings. As Eddie sang the words:

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful"

Ian moved closer taking my hands in his own and looking into my eyes with so much respect, love, and admiration, he sweetly repeated Eddie _"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful."_ My reply was simple but I know it got the point across when I leaned in and our lips touched for the first time.

**Ians POV**

Melissa and I were listening to Eddies' song and all I knew was that it was exactly how my heart and mind felt for her. Our bodies shifted facing the other, we looked into each other's eyes I know she saw happiness for our friends but in my heart all I was thinking about was her and the beauty that she is. I took her hands in mine and all knowing what verse Eddie was singing next I said at the same time _"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know your beautiful."_ She did something I wasn't expecting but I was overly excited about, she kissed me.

I've had multiple kisses in my day but this wasn't just a kiss it was a response one that said "I want to give us a chance." And that's all I could ever ask for, the chance for her to be mine. Now that I know she will at least try to be with me I can plan something over the top, something that will make our next kiss not just a "chance" but a confirmation that she will and always will be my girl.

In one movement she parted from me turned to the hill and started to walk down again, luckily our hands were still intertwined so I could pull her back to face me, I gave her a kiss on the cheek to let her know that she didn't have to be nervous or insecure. She let out a sigh in relief, the first breath I've heard from her since we first saw Eddie and Loren. I smiled and grabbed her waist bringing her into my embrace she draped her arms around my neck as her head laid comfortably in the crook of it.

Again we were interrupted by the ringing of her phone and we pulled apart, she looked at her phone and back at me with a scared expression etched on her face, she turned it so I could see the front in bold letters it read "LISA" my eyes popped open worried for whatever was to come next, but instead Melissa glanced at her screen again hitting it with her finger and throwing it back into her purse.

She smiled at me and proudly said _"She's already mad how much worse can it get?!" _I was satisfied by her sense of strength and in return to her comment I said "Very true love" we laughed and again we were on our way to her car. When we arrived we unhappily looked at each other pressing into another hug, we pulled away I wasn't really sure if she wanted to kiss again so I gave her a peck on the cheek instead.

Going around her body I opened the door letting her step inside and then I shut it behind her. She turned her head towards me smiling as she started her engine, she waved her last goodbye then was on her way, unprotected, and vulnerably to the place she calls home, but pretty much everyone else calls it a nut house.

**Melissa's POV**

I was getting uncomfortable and very insecure when we stopped our kiss, I quickly turned around and tried to walk away so he wouldn't see but of course I forgot that we were still holding hands and he twirled me around again giving me a kiss on the cheek, I was so grateful that he wasn't mad at me. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in when he did that finally at peace with the fact that this may work out.

He being the sweet guy that he is noticed how relived I was and pulled me into a hug I happily wrapped my arms around his neck as he secured his around my waist. Everything was perfect until my phone started to ring again. We parted sadly as I searched in my bag for my cell phone, when I pulled it out I noticed the name flashing across. Ian looked at me and questioned why I was so shocked, I turned my phone towards him as his face started to make the same expression mine was. I took a breath as I rotated it back to me and hit decline. I was no longer scared or fearful of what she could do to me, but I was happy and I'm not letting her ruin the time I have with Ian especially just to listen to her yell more.

I calmly stated _"She's already mad how much worse can it get?!" _he shook his head proud that I was finally able to stick up for myself and said "Very true love." God I love his accent, every time I hear a word come out I just want to …. Nope not going there. Anyway after he replied we laughed knowing how right we were.

As we walked up to my beat up old car "Sonny" I turned to face Ian one last time so we could say a proper good bye, he hugged me tightly not wanting to let go which is good because I didn't either. But when we finally did let go of each other he looked at me and I hoped a kiss was to come; now I know I was the one that said we should take it slow and see where it goes but after that first time all I want to do right now is that.

Instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek passing behind me to open the door, I reluctantly get in as he slams the door behind me, I put the key in the ignition and turn it as I smile towards him, we wave good bye and its then that I realize where I'm headed my nerves kick in as I remember how mad my Mom is going to be for me ignoring her phone call.

**What will it be like when Melissa finally gets home? Where is Ian going to go now that he's alone? Will he go back to watch what goes down with Loren and Eddie?**

**Alright here it is :) again guys I'm really sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth it. I like this Chapter a lot and with any luck you did too! Remember the contest starts now so the 100****th**** review will be who I dedicate my next Chapter to, and my 40****th**** follower will get a shout-out. Love you all! **

**Xoxo**

**Faithifer20 **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I guess the last Chapter wasn't all that good, but I hope this one is better. Let me know what you think.**

**Song recommendation: If you only knew by Savannah Outen (Seriously this is an amazing song, if you've ever had a crush on someone and you wanted to tell them but were to scared you'll relate to this song.)**

**Shout-Out: Well there hasn't been a 100****th**** review yet so shout-out to one of my favorite fanfics "Hollywood Heights: The Long and Winding Journey by Chelkey21" truly awesome story! Love it so much. **

**Dedication: All of you! Thanks for being incredible guys love ya!**

******Review *****

_As I came up next to a still Loren I looked out into the place that hasn't changed a bit, the wood still intact, the lights still hung, and the pond still as beautiful as ever. I then watched as Loren ran out to the wooden gazebo as memories started to flood back._

_**Chapter 12- …..**_

_**Eddies POV- *****Flashback*******_

_"Lo you better hurry."__ I yelled to Loren as I waited patiently for her to get dressed, she answered with an aggravated grunt then shouted back __"Can you just tell me what the surprise is?"__ I laughed then replied __"No can do."__ She made a couple more annoyed sighs, with the creaking of her door I stood up from the couch happy she was finally done getting ready. I looked towards the hallway seeing her step out, stunned is an understatement. She was out of this world, breathtaking, beautiful, gorgeous, and I for one was speechless. _

_She walked up to me and asked __"Is this too much?"__ I shook my head "No" as I payed attention to every detail, the way her hair was up in a messy bun with small curls draping down her face, the white flower she had placed perfectly in her locks, the striking turquoise blue dress that fit her body with precision it was long in the back short in the front showing off her tan long legs, white high heels to top it all off making her a little less than an inch shorter than me. I tried to hide my flirtatious grin when I answered __"Nope, it's just right."__ She smiled in response then headed for the door._

_I followed her out the door watching every single stride she had taken. When she was approaching the passenger side of my car I ran past her and kindly opened the door letting her step inside, I shut it behind her and sped to the other side getting in and starting the engine. I took a quick glance at Loren remembering her special surprise, and that I needed to start now so she wouldn't know where we were headed. I smiled toward her and said __"Can you open up the glove compartment please."__ She nodded then clicked the button making it pop open she looked at me and asked in between laughs __"Are you serious Eddie?" _

_**Melissa's POV**_

_After I said good bye to Ian I couldn't help but be disappointed. Maybe he didn't want to kiss me again, what if he doesn't like me anymore? What should I do now? Gosh I wish we could've stayed together that way I could ask all these questions, thank god we are hanging out again later or else I don't know how long I could hold this in, and I can't tell Loren because her and Eddie are having their cute um.. What should I call it, conversation? Talk? Date? Yeah that works their date. _

_I don't think I could be any happier for my friends, they are truly the best for each other and I'm so excited they finally see that. Maybe we could go on a double date that way Ian and I can hang out but it won't be as awkward with Loren and Eddie around. I am definitely going to bring up that idea later when I see Ian again; oh I miss him so much already. The way his hand wrapped around mine so perfectly, the times I got lost in his eyes, how we could sit like that for hours silent but still comfortable. _

_Ok time to pull into the driveway, God I'm scared; my Mom is going to flip out on me and I seriously am not in the mood to fight. Today was one of the best days of my life I don't want some dumb mistake of forgetting Phil's birthday to ruin it. But it's too late now the door is right in front of me, it's now or never. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the door knob hearing it click open I pushed it just enough to peak through, seeing not just my crazy family but someone else too._

_I shove the door opened the rest of the way stepping inside swiftly. I looked at all of them confused as to who this woman was. She was pretty, easily late thirties or so; she has dirty blonde hair and a colorful style of clothing, one I liked a lot to be honest. I walked closer to them all sitting on the couch not one taking their eyes off me, after a couple more uncomfortable moments of that I decided to speak up and shyly I said __"Hi"__ everyone stood up and the mystery lady came towards me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as she whispered "__Wow, you've grown so much." _

_When she finally let go I saw her tear stained cheeks along with my Mom and Dads, Phil had no expression and I was more confused now than ever. Do I know this lady? Did I know this lady? Who the hell is she? I wanted more than anything to ask but I wasn't able to when my Mom blurted out __"Melissa take a seat there is something we have to tell you."__ I glanced around again doing as she said sitting down on the one seat chair across from the couch. The women started to speak again saying "__Hi Melissa"__ I politely smile then say "Hi, I'm sorry do I know you?" _

_**Eddies POV *** Still Flashback*** **_

_ "Are you serious Eddie?"__ I smiled at her uncertainty and said __"Of course Lo it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you could see where we we're going."__ I know she doesn't want to wear it but I can't trust her to close her eyes and not peak. She challenged me one more time hoping to get through; she said __"C'mon please I don't want to wear it." __She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I almost gave in but when I remembered the surprise I knew it was worth it. I gave her a straight face being stern and said __"No, Just have faith in me." __She sighed and turned her head handing me the blind fold so I could tie it on._

_We finally arrived to our destination, I hopped out of my door running to Lorens side so I could guide her on the path to the special reveal she kept quiet the whole walk not wanting to question me. We made it to the place as I counted down the seconds for her to take off her blindfold __"5-4-3-2-1"__ she ripped it off quickly as her vision came back she looked around in astonishment to the display I had set up for her. _

_I strung lights throughout the wooden gazebo making it shine in the night sky, if that wasn't enough glow I also placed over 200 lit candles in the pond making it aluminate the beauty. She took deep breaths finally turning towards me wrapping her arms around my neck speechless, I happily enclosed my arms firmly around her waist. We pull back with matching smiles, she speaks up first saying __"Eddie this is…"__ she looks down searching for the right word I inserted it instead so she wouldn't have to __"Beautiful?"__ she nodded her head and said __"Beautiful, amazing, magnificent, gorgeous, awesome, lovely, perfect, and just plain sweet." _

_I smiled at her answer and said __"So I guess I should make it official huh?"__ she tilted her head questioning me __"What?"__ in response I reached in my back pocket pulling out her card she took it from my hand opening it slowly, I watched every movement as she read out __loud "To my best friend Loren, you may be another year older but I will always be a year smarter, never forget who you are Lo because you are such a pure person inside and out. You are the bestest best friend ever and I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. I hope I can make this night as special as you are to me._

_P.S I'm pretty sure this will be better then whatever you have planned for my big day._

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday!"_

_She whipped away the couple tears that fell from her eyes, jumping into my arms once again. I of course returned it, but pushed her away as I said __"Turn it around."__ She spun the card around and read her first clue __"I really hope you realized the card isn't your present because that would have been lame, but here is the first clue to your real gift. Have fun searching :) _

_Lo it's no surprise that we are close because we are able to connect not just in regular life but in our souls, in our love; Music. We became close through it when we were young, I remember when our teacher came up to me and asked if I could help the cute new student, obviously I said yes and that was the best decision I've ever made. So that first day we met I played a few songs for you and I hope you remember the instrument I used because your second clue is located in that instrument. Good luck."_

_**Wow I'm so sorry it's taken me this long but I've had a mix of writers block and not able to use my own computer, my brother keeps stealing it to skype his girlfriend who's in japan, who could say no to that? Seriously though I also didn't have much drive or inspiration this week, I need reviews guys it helps me write. Well till next time…. Bye ladies**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Faithifer20**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't really have much to say this time, except I think you guys are gonna like this chapter, it's pretty exciting. **

**Song-Recommendation: Over you by Miranda Lambert (Such a sweet song her and her husband wrote) **

**Shout-Out: To my 40****th**** follower, congratulations on winning the first part of the contest 'quirynen2' hope you keep enjoying my story and thanks for following :)**

**Dedication: Another one of my favorite stories "His Greatest Fan based on the song MY BOO by USHER feat Alicia K by l0ve2loveut00" your story is awesome I love it, thank you for following me and reviewing my story it means a lot coming from someone who's story is so good. **

****Review of Chapter 12** **

_The women started to speak again saying __"Hi Melissa"__ I politely smile then say __"Hi, I'm sorry do I know you?"_

_**Chapter 13- Can I have this dance? **_

_*****30 minutes before Melissa walked in*** **_

_Lisa and Gus were cleaning the dishes in the kitchen talking about the events that happened within the day __"I still can't believe Melissa didn't show up for her brother's birthday."__ Lisa said in annoyance as she kept ranting in disgust __"She is so irresponsible I bet she was with her friends again gosh, she only cares about herself."__ Gus shook his head and replied saying in a calm voice __"Lisa she has her own life now and is growing up you need to let her live her own life, and it's not like Phil ever comes to her birthdays with the family anyway."__ Lisa let out a aggravated grunt as she put in the last couple of plates and said "__But he's my only baby he deserves the best." __She covered her mouth as soon as the words came out and in shock said __"Oh my God I did not mean to say that."_

_Phil was listening in the hallway and even though he thinks highly of himself and is rude to Melissa she is still his little sister and he would protect her till the day he died. He walked in the kitchen finally revealing his presents as he shouted at his Mom __"Now I see why Melissa is so out of touch with us and never wants to talk, I get what she meant when she said you don't love her. How could you say that I'm your only kid, she is as much as your kid as me and even if you don't like how she acts, dresses, or who she hangs out with you need to realize that. I'm so angry and disappointed in you right now Mom."__ Lisa was about to speak but before she could Phil stormed out of the room and towards the door, he opened it seeing a women with her fist up about to knock. _

_**Eddies POV **Flashback** **_

_Loren looked around after she read the last part of the clue and immediately spotted the instrument across the pond set up in the lit gazebo. She ran as fast as she could in her tall white heals realizing how hard it was, she stopped bent down and unbuckled them sliding them off her feet and carrying them in her hands, she finally reached the shelter me not being too far behind, she reached for the acoustic guitar and searched all around it for the next clue. When she didn't find it she looked dissatisfied and said __"Where is it?"__ I smiled as reaction and said __"Well you see you have to play it to get the present."__ She nodded her head understandingly and strapped the guitar around her body securing it in place; she strummed it once then asked __"So what do you want me to play?" _

_I thought for a second then said __"Can I have this dance?"__ she smiled in agreement and started to play the song, _

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_ **Pull me close and take one step**_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine **_

_**And let the music be your guide.**_

_I looked at her as I put my hands on the strap unbuttoning it and setting the guitar back in the stand, she was overly confused then said __"Hey!"__ I let out a laugh and took her right hand in my left and placed my other on her waist as I started to move and sing, _

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**_

She smiled continuing to the next verse,

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**_

_I looked up followed by Loren and exactly on schedule an airplane flew overhead parachuting down her first gift, she glanced back down with wide eyes trying to comprehend what was happening I smiled as the present landed right in my hand __**(A/U. Let's all believe that could happen:) **__I handed her the pink wrapped box and she happily ripped it open revealing a charm bracelet that has yet to have any charms. She pulled out the card I had slipped inside the box and read what it said __"So I know what you're thinking 'What the heck? Where are my charms?' well that's where the scavenger hunt comes in, you have to search for the pieces. And the first one is tapped in the guitar so go get it. " _

_She knelt down and reached in the guitar pulling out the tiny guitar charm she had a wide smile and hugged me tightly, behind the charm was another note so as we pulled away she opened it and read "__Congratulations Lo you found your first charm, now I need you to follow these details very carefully that way you can find the next one. First step out of the gazebo and into the grass."__ she did as the paper said and hopped out landing on the soft ground, she glanced back down at the sheet and continued to read __"Now take 15 steps forward then turn right."__ Again she did as the instructions told her counting with every step __"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15."__ She turned towards the right and said out loud the next part __"So obviously you completed those steps and next you need to take 3 giant strides."__ Once more she counted down each step she took __"1, 2, 3."__ She looked down at the paper and s__aid "Ok now there's a pile of leaves that should be right at your feet, brush them away and you'll find your second charm."__ She pushed all of the leaves aside and picked up the purple box, she shredded off the wrapping paper and opened it up, inside was her charm that said "BFF" on it and yet another piece of paper. _

_I kept quiet the whole time making sure to pay attention to her facial expressions as she read and found each surprise; mostly they were filled with happiness, amazement, and excitement. I'm a little nervous about giving her my last present I don't know if I should anymore what if I just get rid of it? _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when she began to read her newly found instructions __"Now that you found your guitar and BFF charm I think we should probably get a little deeper, your last present is located in my pocket so exactly what you need to say is 'Eddie Duran my bestest friend in the whole world who gave me this lovely birthday can I please have my present?"__ Loren looked at me in dis-belief that I could get any cheesier she laughed loudly then said in a dramatic way and a British accent "__Oh, Eddie Duran most high best friend would you do me the honor of giving me my gift?"__ I shook my head no letting a little chuckle escape my lips as I said __"Nope you didn't say it right."__ She said proudly __"I wanted to spice it up a bit; I honestly think I made it better."__ I nodded my head and replied __"Yeah I don't know why I didn't think of that myself."__ she smiled and put her hand out waiting for her present; I said sweetly __"Close your eyes."__ She did as I said and closed both eyes shut, I reached in my pocket pulling out a tiny black box, I opened it and looked inside I took a deep breath and threw it into the pond not able to go through with my original plan. Luckily I had a backup and pulled out the other box placing it in Loren's stretched out arm. She opened up the box and gasped, it was a solid gold microphone engraved with her initials "L.E.T" on it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and said __"Thank you so much Eddie this has been the best birthday ever." _

_****Melissa's house, before she came home****_

_Phil looked at the lady and said politely __"Hi, can I help you?"__ she nodded her head and said __"Hello, I think you can. I'm looking for my sister."__ Phil said genuinely __"Um I think you've got the wrong house, I'm sorry." __She shook her head and replied __"No, I know I got the right address this is the sanders house right? And you're Phil my sister's son."__ He was confused by this, his mom never told him she had a sister, he decided to let it go and motioned for her to come inside, when she did Lisa and Gus were stepping out of the kitchen and in unison let out a gasp. _

_Lisa's sister said nicely __"Hi Lisa, Hi Gus."__ They both just stood there as she walked towards them giving both a tight squeeze. Lisa was the first to speak when she said nervously "__What are you doing here Beth?"__ Beth answered kind of skeptical __"Well, you know I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd just drop by."__ Lisa was aggravated and said rudely "__What do you mean stop by I told you never to come here especially with Melissa grown now, we still haven't told her."__ Beth let a few tears slip by as she responded __"I just want to see her, Please let me see her."__ Phil was looking at his Dad trying to get answers, when nothing came he spoke up with __"I'm sorry, why do you need to see Melissa so badly?"__ Lisa gave Beth the death stare and said __"Don't you dare."__ Before Beth could stop she breathed out __"Because she's my daughter." _

_**What did Eddie throw into the water? Will anything come of that? How about Phil what's his reaction going to be to know Melissa's not really his sister? What about Mel how is she gonna take it? **_

_**The Song Eddie and Loren sang was pieces of "High School Musicals song Can I have this dance." **_

_**Bam, I loved this chapter lol I'm excited to see where it goes 'cause honestly I don't even know. So the flashback is over, finally haha. And I think the part before Melissa comes home is almost done too so you'll get to see her reaction soon. As always Please review I love them so much and they always make me so happy. Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Faithifer20 **_


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys guess what… I was asked to prom :D but I had to say no, either way I could check getting asked to prom off my bucket list lol. Ok so have any of you guys seen Jeff Dunham? He's a dude that does puppets omg I'm watching him right now, probably the best thing ever lol… **

**ok so story, um this chapter is good in my opinion. I hope you guys like it, reviews are encouraged and very appreciated. I only got 1 review last chapter:( I hope I get more for this one. **

**Song- Recommendation: Heart attack by Demi Lovato **

**Shout-out: ****- thanks for the review and I'm so happy you find my story to be super cute:P OH and I like your story a lot :) thanks again, hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this to my Mom, she's the sweetest person ever and even though she has never read these she believes in me and in who I am and that's all I could ever ask for. **

****Review of Chapter 13****

_Phil was looking at his Dad trying to get answers, when nothing came he spoke up with "I'm sorry, why do you need to see Melissa so badly?" Lisa gave Beth the death stare and said "Don't you dare." Before Beth could stop she breathed out "Because she's my daughter." As soon as Beth announced that everyone turned to the sudden noise of the door knob turn._

_**Chapter 14- Some kind of box**_

_After I asked my question everyone seemed to be not only scared but nervous, I wonder what has got them so on edge right now. Once my family and this random lady stopped staring at me taking quick glances back and forth the women spoke up giving not much information "My name is Beth." _

_I nodded my head again putting on a fake smile as if I understood what exactly was going on. I'm guessing my Mom realized my action because she was the next person to speak as she stated "Thi-this is my sister." At that moment I probably had the most shocked face on. My mom never told me she had a sister, I never heard about her, or saw any pictures. Who can explain that? and what about me? She makes me treat my brother so perfectly and yet she doesn't even mention her own sister._

_I immediately said the first thing that popped in my head, asking "What?" my mom again said the same thing "This is my sister." I looked back and forth from my mom to this so called 'Aunt Beth' is that what I call her now? I don't even know what to think. But I can in a way see a resemblance between them; they have the same nose, same eye shape, and matching face frames. I don't know how I didn't see it before but right now that doesn't even matter. What matters is that my Mom has a freaking sister I never knew about. _

_**Lorens POV**_

_When I stopped in the gazebo all the beautiful memories of the unforgettable 16__th__ birthday Eddie planned for me came back. I will never get over how perfect that night was I can honestly say it was one of the best nights of my life. The bright florescent lights, all the crazy surprises, he sure knew how to treat a girl. I remember wanting him to tell me something like that he liked me or even better had an undying love for me, obviously that didn't happen but a charm bracelet was definitely the next best thing. _

_I felt arms wrap around my torso and immediately knew it was Eddie I side smiled towards him as he asked "What are thinking about beautiful?" I turned my body around facing him and said "Remember the song we sang in here last year?" he nodded his head with a big smile on his face as he started the melody "__**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**__**" **__I giggled and placed my hand in his as he guided me around in a few dance steps, he continued with "__**And every turn will be safe with me" **_His next move surprised me when he dipped me deep down as he sang _**  
"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, You know I'll catch you threw it all" **_

When he brought me back up I looked straight in his eyes and leaned in slowly and as our lips touched gently sparks flew high. We pulled apart from the tender kiss and again I decided to hide my blush by running away, I heard Eddie grunt annoyed by my fast actions followed by him yelling "Loren you're going to be the death of me." I turned around and let a laugh out then quickly spun back around as I ran faster to the pond; Eddie of course decided to follow me picking up speed when he saw me do the same. He suddenly came up behind me grabbing my waist and swinging me up onto his body I gasped in reaction and let out a small scream, followed by many giggles. When realization hit that Eddie was heading closer and closer to the water I started to squirm, punching, kicking, doing anything I could to get out. Sadly it didn't work when he jumped in with me still hanging in his arms.

**Melissa's POV**

I took a couple deep breaths trying to think of something to say but nothing came to me so instead I just stared off to the door wishing I never walked through it in the first place; all this is so complicated and I really don't want to deal with it. My new aunt decided she would "Comfort" by walking over and gaving me another one of those awkward hugs she's so famous for. I smiled at her and said "Well this is…surprising." My mom shook her head and finally started to clarify some of the details "Melissa the only reason I never told you guys is because…" she was cut off by my Auntie Beth when she asked "Can I please explain?"

Lisa nodded her head and Beth continued on "I have done many things in my life that I'm not proud of, and so many I regret. I couldn't handle hurting my family anymore so I decided to pack up and leave. Melissa Please know I didn't have a choice you were better off here." I questionably looked around wondering why the hell she said I was better off here. Of course I am it is my home and this is my family. What was I supposed to do go with her for some odd reason?

I wasn't certain of what she meant but I didn't want her to feel worse then she already did so I said "its ok I understand." Everyone put on a stunned face by my answer, my Mom asked "You knew?" I glanced at her in a questioning way not knowing at all what she was talking about, I confessed "Knew what?" and that's when both Beth and Lisa came closer to me and my Mom pointed out "We did this for your safety Melissa." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible but it wasn't easy, I stated "Ok, what are you talking about? What did you do and what does it have to do with me?" Beth took a deep breath as she explained "Melissa I am your… biological mother."

**Eddies POV**

As I hopped in the water I knew I had to get ready for a beating. Loren is most likely going to be pissed but I have to admit it's totally going to be worth it in the end. I finally found the bottom of the pond that way I was capable of shooting back up to the top for air. When I reached the surface I was immediately pushed back down by an angry Loren. Desperately needing to breathe I came back up and splashed her in the face making sure there was no funny business and that way I was able to take a few breaths before going back down. When that was accomplished I grabbed Loren by the waist and pulled her to me as she let out a few giggles I kissed her gently yet passionately on the lips.

She tried to push me away multiple times but I didn't let her. After a few moments she finally gave in to my motions and copied them with every movement we were perfectly in sink. We pulled away and I of course had a perverted grin on my face as Loren tried to hide the blush by escaping into the water, she finally came back up I'm guessing she felt the red was gone from her face but I could still see a hint of color. As she came to the top she held something in her hand I didn't know what it was but I assume it was some kind of box.

She swam to the shore climbing out of the pond and into the grass, she sat down letting her feet just skim the top of the water. I swam to the front of her, staying in the water mobilized between her legs as she examined the newly found item. When I looked at it thoroughly I realized I've seen the box before. It was my box. The box I threw in there. The box I was supposed to give Loren but was too scared to.

**A/U. Again let's all believe that it's possible for the box to be ok and the stuff inside to not be damaged. **

**What's inside the box? What kind of thing is so scary that Eddie would throw it in the pond? What will Melissa' reaction be? Will she run to her bestfriend or Ian? **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter please review, love you all.**

**Xoxo**

**Faithifer20**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter, most I've gotten in a while and it made me really happy. I appreciate all the positive feedback please keep them coming:) **

**Song-recommendation: Heart in my hand by Austin Mahone; it's his new single that came out today it's really good everyone should go buy it on iTunes. **

**Shout-out: To all the guests who reviewed my last chapter I'm happy all of you guys liked it I hope there's more guest reviews in the very near future :)**

**Dedication: Yesterday America had another tragedy and attack that not only killed 3 people but also severely injured over 150 innocent victims. I am overwhelmed with hurt and am so remorseful for those families and friends who loved those who have been taken from them. My thoughts and prayers go out to the relatives and wounded who have suffered in this disaster. **

****Review of Chapter 14** **

I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible but it wasn't easy, I stated "Ok, what are you talking about? What did you do and what does it have to do with me?" Beth took a deep breath as she explained "Melissa I am your… biological mother."

**Chapter 15- Just Why? **

I stood there shocked, nothing really running through my mind but too much at the same time. Maybe I didn't hear her right? Yeah, there is no way I heard her right. I am Melissa Sanders daughter of Lisa and Gus Sanders sister of Phil, that lady is just my aunt I don't even look like her. Well I mean maybe a little, but still I'm a Sander' not whatever she is. As I was trying to comprehend or understand what exactly is happening my 'Mom' or aunt? Whatever she is now; Lisa comes up and pulls me into a hug. She hasn't hugged me in I don't know how long and now is the time she decides to? When I am supposedly only her niece, this is messed up.

I push her away instantly; just the touch of her skin makes my insides turn. She has no right to put all this on me and think she can just hug me like she knows me, like she deserves it, like she loves me. My first instinct is to of course ask a million questions starting with; in a loud tone I may add "What?" Lisa is wiping tears from her eyes surprised at my sudden aggravation. What does she expect me to be fine with her hiding a secret, a Huge secret like this from me, acting like she's my mother when in fact she is only my aunt.

She was too occupied to answer me, my dad… I mean Gus was trying to calm her down so of course he didn't answer, Phil at this point is too overwhelmed with all of this that he just goes to the kitchen, I guess my problem's don't matter as much as his hunger. And this lady this women that walked in the door 30 minutes ago who claims to be my 'Mother' who claims I am her daughter, who claims all my life was just a big fat lie; she just stands there like a statue staring at me, shouldn't she at least explain to me why she hasn't been here for the past 17 years, why she just decided to show up and ruin everything I know about myself, Just Why?

**Eddies POV**

I took a deep breath before hopping out of the pond and sitting on the small spot of grass next to Loren. I take the box from her hand not minding her intensified stare, I simply say "You need the key to open it, don't you?" she stated simply "Yeah." I laughed as I got up running towards my car, she was surprised but didn't make a move till I came back and sat down. Loren glares at me and asks "What was that about?" I lift the key in my hand shaking it in front of her face and say "This." She gasps and questions "This is your box?"

I sigh not because I was sad but because now I had to explain to her the reasons I never showed her this, the reasons I never told her this. But right now I know I'm ready and she most definitely will be surprised. Before I unlock the box I have to clarify her uncertainty by saying "Yes, this is mine. Well it was supposed to be yours but… I guess I got too scared to give it to you so I just tossed it into the water when you weren't paying attention." Loren was shocked to say the least. I stood up and reached my hand out for her to take, when she did I pulled her to her feet bringing her face close to mine, I decided now would be a good time to finally let her see what's inside so I picked up the box I had laid on the ground and handed it to her.

She smiled and said "Eddie why were you scared to give this to me before but are ok to now?" I chuckled at her statement "Well I think all your answers are inside of there." I said as I pointed towards the black box located in her left hand. She laughed as she took the key from my stretched out open hand then positioned the key inside the designated hole turning it slowly till she heard a click, she lifted the lid open revealing the small gift inside. **(A/U I know what you're thinking how can anything survive in the water? but just act like it could. I think you'll all like what's inside but don't be close minded about how it is still intact. Thanks) **

**Melissa's POV**

With still nothing of an explanation coming from the people standing in front of me I yell once again "Fine guys don't tell me why the hell all this is happening just leave me here asking questions to myself without answers. I'm out of here. And Phil…" I called him as he peeked out from the kitchen door I continued "Happy Birthday." I rushed out of the house headed straight to my car. I don't know where I'm going or what's going to happen next but all I know is that I need to get out of that house. This is all too much to handle, too abundant for me. As soon as I step in the car I let the tears that have been dying to slip out finally do so. I try to turn on the car while my eyes are blurry, my noise is running, and I can't even think straight, it's not working but when I finally am able to I am out of that drive way and on the road in seconds.

The first place I think to go is Loren's house, I realize then that she's not going to be there she's still most likely with Eddie which I understand. The next person I think of is, Ian. Hopefully he's up for hearing my problems instead of going on a date because right now I just need to vent. When I pick up my phone to call I see 2 calls from my Mom well aunt Lisa and a few text messages from Phil but I just ignore them, right now I'm not in the mood to even think about my 'family' I pull up my contacts and quickly type in Ians' name, hitting call after the search was over. I heard the phone ring several times then his voice mail came on charming as always the recording said "Hey mate or love sorry I couldn't answer the phone, if you're a women know I will be calling back as soon as possible. If you are not a women then, I might text you or something. Ok well bye." I sighed then heard the beep telling me to speak, I simply said trying not to let him hear I'm upset "Hey it's me I need you, just call me when you have the chance."

**Loren's POV**

This is all a little surprising to me, first I find a mystery item while swimming, which ends up being a present Eddie never gave to me, why would he throw it into a pond? When I take the key from Eddies hand I'm sort of nervous to see what's inside. I unlock it carefully scared that somehow some way it would fall apart in my hands, but when I hear it click open I am happy to see it didn't. I close my eyes and take a smooth breath before looking inside the newly opened case.

The first thing I see is a charm, one that will look perfect on my bracelet. The one that was so obviously missing but I never realized. It was a small red heart shaped charm surrounded by a thick outline of gold. I gasp at the sight of it overjoyed with the sweetness that is Eddie Duran, my Eddie Duran. I stretch on my tip toes casing my arms around Eddies' neck with the box still in my hand trying not to drop it in the process. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and whispers in my ear "There's more." I slowly let go of his neck suddenly really disappointed with the wind that blows on my tight wet clothing making me shiver rapidly. Eddie notices and grabs my empty hand dragging me toward the gazebo where he had left his jacket. He grabs it quickly and drapes the large coat around me so I was no longer cold, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as thank you but all he does is smile and nod towards the box reminding me that there was something else for me to uncover.

I gently pull out the small piece of white paper which was closed in a way that made me unable to read. I lightly unfold both sides showing the construction in the shape of a heart. I smile at the sight of it, and read out loud the three words I never expected, three words I have been waiting to hear, and three words that will change both our lives forever "I Love You."

**Where is Melissa going to go? **

**How come Ian didn't answer?**

**Will Loren say it back? **

**How about Eddie, will the words actually be able to come out of his mouth?**

**Woot Woot chapter 15, I'm super excited about this one I actually love it lol but I hope you do too so please let me know. You guys are great and I love you so much.**

**Xoxo**

**Faithifer20**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOOHOOO FINALLY OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thanks so much guys it really means a lot. **

**Song- Recommendation: 22 by Taylor Swift (It's a great song) **

**Shout-out/Dedication: Never done this before but the same person I was going to give a shout-out to was also the 100****th**** review so she also gets a dedication, guest SSS thanks for the review it was the best constructive criticism I've gotten yet. Sorry for the mistakes I guess I miss some but I'll try to be more thorough. I'm also going to try and speed it up but I thought It'd be better to g`o slow for this part since it is so important to see why Melissa's mad and how her and Ian came together through thick and thin also the process of saying "I love you" is long because I want to show their insecurities and doubts plus the not so great parts about relationships like, life. But I will most definitely make Eddie famous in the very near future so don't worry :) thanks again for the feedback and keep them coming. P.s You didn't have any mistakes haha. Alright bye. **

****Review for Chapter 15** **

I gently pull out the small piece of white paper which was closed in a way that made me unable to read. I lightly unfold both sides showing the construction in the shape of a heart. I smile at the sight of it, and read out loud the three words I never expected, three words I have been waiting to hear, and three words that will change both our lives forever "I Love You."

**Chapter 16- If only**

Breathe Loren breathe, in, and out, in, and out; there you go, now say it back. That's when I freeze; I never actually thought I'd be able to say those words to him that's why I never tried. But right now in this moment he expects me to, which means I have to, right? Well I don't have to but I mean I want to, because I do love him, I more than love him I am totally one hundred percent head over heels in love with him, just why can't it come out of my mouth?

I look up at him probably as red as a tomato, I'm trying so hard to get the words I need to say out. But right now it's not coming so instead I preoccupy both my lips and his by pulling him in to a forceful kiss. He of course returns every ounce of passion I give, maybe a little more. As his hands trail up and down my back and mine stroke his smooth dark brown hair roughly he pulls away breathlessly and whispers "I still do." I smile into another lip lock. And that's when it happens I rip my mouth away from his and say it "I love you too, Eddie." he smiles bigger than I've ever seen from him and I mirror the same expression easily. He leans in again but instead of just another kiss he carefully brushes his lips across my cheek and pulls me into one of those hugs that make you want to stop time, one you just want to melt into, one that when you end it; all you want is to be back in his arms.

**Eddies POV**

Ok I honestly feel like a little boy on Christmas morning. This is the best gift I could ever ask for. The girl I love wrapped in my arms and her feeling the exact same way I do. And to have all of this work out this way is incredible. I realize that the other times I tried to tell her like on her birthday and at her house last night really weren't the right time; but this was and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Seconds turned into several minutes before we even pulled apart from each other. Not that we wanted to but the sun was starting to set and there was a beautiful spot I wanted to take Loren to. She rewrapped my coat over her shoulders as I took her hand and headed up the hill. We came up to a secret hiding place of mine. One I don't think anyone knows about. It's an incredible hill top with a breathtaking view of the city and valley, the sun setting is going to make this experience so much better. Loren looks surprised but not too much, it seems like maybe she's thinking or something but she's definitely not paying attention. I realize that after I say "So what do you think?" she ignores my comment and heads to the spot on the grass I normally sit, the one little pad next to the tree.

I follow her and sit down next making sure to sit on as much grass as there was to spare that Loren didn't take up. We sat in silence for a while taking in the magnificent view of the sun disappearing into the mountains across from us and the small lights around our home starting to turn on looking like fire flies in the distance. Suddenly Lorens voice speaks up when she asks "How do you know about my spot?" I look at her in disbelief that she knows about this spot let alone think it's hers. I take a glance back to the scenery in front of us and state "Lo this is my spot." She shakes her head in disapproval and says "No, it's mine. I've been coming here since I was 4 years old." Dang she has me beat, but I'll never let her know that, instead I disagree with her and say "Nope it's definitely mine, I've been coming here for so long." She laughs lightly and utters "Doesn't matter it's been mine ever since..." she hesitates then resumes on to a different comment "Never mind but seriously its mine."

**Melissas POV **

On auto pilot I headed to the café I parked my car and as I sat there drying my tears I looked over examining the rest of the cars, I see the newer gray SUV parked a couple spots down and its Ians, he's still here? I quickly decide to head inside. Right as I open my door to step out I see Ian walking out of Aroma, I stand still hoping he will see me as he strides out but then I see it. Chloe Carter, Satans Spawn jump on Ian, legs around his torso, arms around his neck, while she is sucking off his face. Hopefully I'm imagining this entire thing but right now it doesn't matter. I get right back into my car fresh tears streaming down my face as I pull right out of the parking lot and start driving.

For some reason I go straight to Lorens house, even though I know she won't be home its somewhere I feel safe and comfortable. And right now that's what I need because my head is spinning. I didn't think this day could get any worse but I was definitely corrected. Ian the guy I was starting to really fall for obviously lied about his feelings for me, he probably said all of the same things to Chloe. God why did this day have to end up so bad? My life isn't supposed to go like this. Yes, I never really liked being a part of my family and always felt like an outsider but it's all I know and I don't think I'll be able to change that, and Ian, how could he do this to me? Lead me on one minute then the next be playing tonsil hockey with that blonde bimbo.

As I pull into the Tate' driveway there are two cars there. One that I recognize as Nora' and the other is probably one of her friends. But it doesn't matter because I don't think I'm going in anyway. All I need is to sit here drowning in my sorrows till I get up enough courage to go back to the Sanders. I wonder if Ian ever truly liked me or if that's just the same things he says to every girl. It felt so real though. It felt so right. It felt like love. But then again what would I know about love because all the people I should love lied to me for my whole life. I still don't understand how my family could do that to me. It's like having everything you know about yourself taken from you in a matter of one phrase; I'm not a part of the Sanders family. I wonder what I would be like if I was raised by my real Mom. Would I be just like her? Would I get pregnant young and just leave my daughter with Phil. Hell no. I could never do something so idiotic so cruel to my child. Even if I was ashamed of my life before, it's just not right to throw your kid to someone who didn't want them in the first place.

If only I could've been Lisa' real daughter, if only I never met Ian or told him how I felt or showed him for that matter, If only. I turn my head to search for a napkin in the glove compartment, not finding one I also checked the middle dash I pulled out a couple of the cd's and placed them on my lap and as I expected a napkin was under them. I brought it out and whipped my now smudged eyes and runny noise. I threw the crumbled tissue behind me not caring where it ended up.

Before I placed my cd's back I took a glance at what each was, some Taylor Swift, Adele, and Justin Bieber of course, and then one I've never seen before. It was a blank case with a piece of paper instead of an album cover; I throw the other cases to the passenger seat and quickly open up the unmarked one in front of me. As it unfastens a picture falls onto my lap I pick it up and see the picture Ian and I took together so we would never forget the first time we met. I looked ridiculous my hair was soaking wet from swimming, and Ian's usually spiky hair was sticking to his face; even though we looked out of sorts the picture was definitely adorable. Tears again started to slip down my face when I pulled out the card and read "Hey love, so I just wanted to say if you only knew." I took the disk out of its case and placed it in the CD player it started and I knew right then that I was in love,

If you only knew

that I think about you in a kind of secret way,

I say kind of 'cause

Well it's obvious that I must be feeling these things.

Too bad you can't tell, but.

If you only knew

It would be a dream come true,

Standing next to you,

Yeah, I might go insane to know that you feel the same as I do.

If you only knew.

Why would he do this to me? It's just not fair. He's seriously playing with my feelings and I hate it. I don't want to feel this way towards him because obviously he doesn't feel the same way. It's so hard though he does the sweetest things and acts so loving. When I'm analyzing all of this information, all of these horrible things, I hear a knock on my window. I snap back into reality and roll down my window as I sniffle back my tears I simply say "Hi."

**How could Ian do this? **

**Who knocked on the window, Loren? Nora? Lisa? Ian?**

**Will Loren end up telling Eddie how it's her spot?**

**Who's with Nora? **

**Chapter 16 yay. What did you guys think? The song was "If you only knew by Savannah Outen" oh and yes the place Ian and Melissa were is the same place Loren and Eddie are. They all have a secret spot they think no one knows about but it's all the same place haha, well let me know if you liked it. Till next time.**

**Xoxo **

**Faithifer20 **


End file.
